Heart of a Demon
by Midnite Angel
Summary: Deep within a girl's blood lies the power of the ancient and the key to defeat the creatures of the Dark Realm. Somewhere between her and a demon lies our only chance for salvation... or destruction. KxB
1. The Infernal Dance Begins

Me: I just want to say this is my first fic so please bare me! I hope you like this and give me a chance to keep writing it. This is a Kaoru/Battousai, along with some Sano/Megumi. Any other pairings, e-mail me!

Yami Kikkay: What about Kenshin/Sano? That would be great!

Me: O.O Um, no. I'm against yaoi.

Disclaimer: If I owned Rurouni Kenshin, I would be rich. Sadly, I don't.

_**Heart of a Demon**_

Chapter One: The Infernal Dance begins

"_When the story of Destiny is told, it will be written in blood..."_

* * *

Kaoru opened her sapphire blue orbs. Her gaze met an unfamiliar setting. She was no longer in Doma Village. Her surroundings were dark. A few flames lit the room dimly. She was tied tightly to posts. She was wearing a white gown. '_Definetly not my style'_, she thought.

: "Hey, the girl's up!"

Several voices filled the room. Men came out of different doors. They walked over her and untied her. One particular guy took her by the wrist and forced her to her feet.

: "You will be taken to Maester Jubei. Mind your manners and speak only when you are addresed to."

After practically pulling her, they arrived in front of an old man. '_That must be Jubei', _she thought with disgust. He threw her in front of him. Jubei took her chin and made her look up to him. He grinned.

Jubei: "My pretty, do you know why you are here?"

Kaoru: "No, and I don't really care. I just want to--"

Jubei: "SILENCE!"

Kaoru got slapped. He dragged her to a table and getsured his men to tie her. He spoke as they did what he had commanded.

Jubei: "My dear Kaoru, you are destined to die. Don't you see? You must be sacrificed in order to save the world"

Kaoru: "Oh please! Not that crap again! I know already! I bring chaos, destruction and demise, and in order to save the world, I must die. I get it!"

Jubei: "I am pleased that you accept your fate"

Kaoru: "I don't accept it! That's just some stupid myth!"  
Jubei: "It isn't. If it was, you would not be marked by the Sword of Malice"

Kaoru: "Oh, you mean my birthmark? How many times do I have to say it? It's just a birthmark! BIRTHMARK!"

Jubei grinned and brought a book. It was hard covered, and it had some writings she couldn't understand. He opened it and grinned even more.

Jubei: "Do you see this book? It is the Book of Life. It says that the one chosen by the Sword of Malice shall have a distinguished mark on their back. And you, my dear, have that mark."

Kaoru: "I'm a demon hunter! I am not a chosen one! Where are my weapons?"

Jubei: "You will not need any weapons where you are going"

With that, he spoke some words Kaoru couldn't understand, and he and his men left the room. Kaoru was left alone. _'Why does this always happen to me? They go to the village, say I'm the chosen one and kidnap me. Aoshi must be worried to death. 'If I could only find my blades...' _Her thoughts were interrupted when the room was filled with people again. People carrying poles and posts, candles and gowns, books and wines. The atmosphere felt heavy. They were preparing her sacrifice...

* * *

Two figures with coats walked not far from where we left our 'damsel in distress'. The small figure one had spiky black hair and big brown eyes. The other one was hidden beneath the coat. The boy saw smoke and panicked.

Boy: "Kenshin, look! There's fire over there!"

Kenshin: "I alredy noticed Yahiko. We are going over there. There might be trouble"

Yahiko frowned. He couldn't deny the fact that he's master was a demon, and that someday, he could realize where he really belongs...

* * *

Kaoru was growing desperate. She was going to die and she couldn't do anything about it! No one had ever gotten this far; in some other times, Aoshi would have rescued her, and she would have even done it herself. After all, she knew how to fight, and very well. Now, there was almost no timeleft; she could already smell smoke. In any minute, the would come and slice her throat. Tears streamed down her face. But then, some bushes started moving, and two figures emerged from them, one slightly taller than the other.

Kaoru: "Please, I beg you! Untie me! These lunatics are going to kill me!"

Yahiko: "Kenshin, what should we do?"

Kenshin: "We have nothing to do with this, but..."

At the same time, some of the working men spotted Yahiko and Kenshin. They quickly runned towards them, swords in hands.

Man #1: "Hey you! Get away form the girl!"

Man #2: "Yeah! She's for the sacrifice!"

Kenshin chuckled. The two men charged towards him. As the they were about to connect, he swiftly moved to the side, and dodged easily. They tripped and fell to the ground. Other men came and charged against him. He dodged again. Jubei came in after hearing all the noise.

Jubei: "Who are you and what do you desire?"

Kenshin: "You don't deserve to know my name"

Jubei: "That doesn't matter. I must ask you to leave. I am about to perform a ritual and there must be no interfering"

Kenshin: "I must interfere when it comes to innocent people" (A/N: I know Battousai is a little OOC here, but bare with him please!)

Jubei: "How do you know she's innocent?"  
Kenshin: "She's merely a girl"

Jubei: "She's the chosen one. She will kill us all!"  
Kenshin: "How come? She only a mortal!"

Jubei: "It doesn't matter, she's the chosen one"

Kenshin: "Shouldn't you kill real dangers, like ME, for example?"

Saying that, he lowered his head. He started to create powerful waves. His coat was blown by the air pressure generated by his body; revealing his form. Hair, the color of auburn, nearly reaching his waist. Amber pools filled with rage and anger. A scar in the shape of a cross was carved into his stunning features. He reached for the katana that hung from his hip; a simple movement... and they were all scattered on the ground.

Kaoru watched amazed as the gorgeous man in front of her defeated them in a blink. '_Amazing... he's a demon...' _. Yahiko was besides her, untying her quickly. When he finished, he smiled widely at her.

Yahiko: "Wasn't that cool?"

Kaoru merely nodded. She stood and started walking towards him. However, she froze when he turned and stared right into her eyes. A blush crept to her already rosy cheeks. Unable to move, she just stared back at him.

Kenshin examined the girl he had just saved. She was stunning; silky ebony hair, and sapphire orbs that matched her ivory skin perfectly. Her slim figure shivered as he scanned her up and down. He then met her eyes and was lost in them.

Yahiko: "Ahem... so, don't we get some thanks ugly?"

Kaoru snapped. Her left eye twitched. She turned and glared at Yahiko. He just grinned.

Kaoru: "Now listen you little brat, I have I name you know! And I am NOT ugly!"

Yahiko: "Yeah right, UGLY!"

Kenshin: "Enough. You are free to go"

Kaoru: "I know that! It's just that I don't know where I am"

Yahiko: "You're somewhere inside Blackthorn Forest"

Kaoru: "Ah! That far! Great. Well, there's only one thing left to do."

Kaoru turned and walked around, searching for her weapons. She spotted them not to far from the table she was tied to; a katana and a chain. She took them and walked boldly towards Kenshin, lifting her forehead in the process, forgetting the fact he was looking at her and that she was blushing.

Kenshin: "What are you doing?"  
Kaoru: "You are a demon"

Kenshin: "... and?"

Kaoru: "I have to kill you"

Kenshin: "I save you and you kill me? Hah."

Kaoru: "Yes, I'm a demon hunter and--"

Her speech was interrupted by Yahiko, who bursted into laughter. Kenshin chuckled. This infuriated her.

Kaoru: "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!"

Yahiko: "You? A demon hunter? How come we had to rescue you?"

Kaoru: "I had nothing to defend with"

Kenshin: "Well then, go ahead. Slay me"

Yahiko: "Huh?"  
Kaoru: "Don't mind if I do"

Kaoru unsheathed her katana and charged towards him. He disappeared. She felt something grab her by her neck. _'How did he get back there so quick?' _But she wouldn't give up that easily. She released herself from his grip and jumped high in the air. She charged from the air... it would have been a finishing combo if he hadn't taken her katana, and grabbing her hand, making her land in his strong arms. Yahiko laughed hysterically. Kenshin could meke anyone seem like a joke.

Kenshin: "You fight good... for a human that is"

Kaoru: "Urgh... Is that an insult, or a compliment?"

Kenshin: "Take it as you want to. I don't care"

He dropped herwithout warning, making her land with a loud thud. He gestured Yahiko to follow him. Kaoru quickly recovered and stood up. She looked mad.

Kaoru: "You! You can't just leave me here all by myself!"

Yahiko: "Yes we can!"  
Kenshin: "You're a demon hunter. You can take care of yourself"

Kaoru: "I need to get to Doma Village, but I don't know how!"

Yahiko: "What do you think Kenshin?"

Kenshin: "Well, Doma Village is before Osumo City... Alright. But you have to keep up"

Kaoru: "Thank you so much! You won't be dissapointed!"

She jumped up and down in happiness. _'What am I getting myself into?' _Kenshin thought. Now he had to babysit not one, but TWO kids. He looked back at them; they were already arguing. Though, this girl was not what she seemed, he could sense it...

* * *

Me: So, liked it? hated it? Good? Bad? Too long? Too short? Now, do you see that little box down there? If you don't click it, it will die. Won't you do it? Please? Really! Okay! Thanks!

YKikkay: Lord, she lost it.

Me: Remember, don't be so hard on me please! C'ya!


	2. Blue Devil

Me: Hi! Thank you, I got 4 reviews! Yay!

**Aya45**: E-mail me if you really want to know! Though you will find out what Aoshi is to Kaoru in the next chapter. Thanks!

**Half breed demon fox**: I'm happy you liked it and that you liked Kenshin's character! Thanks!

**Nyako**: Thanks for thinking it's well written and for liking the characters!

**Blazin Wolf**: Thanks for liking the characters!

Disclaimer: If I owned Rurouni Kenshin, Kenshin would always be Battousai drools. Sadly, I don't.

Yami Kikkay: That would be great! Let's steal it from Nobuhiro!

Me: O.O Um… you do it!

Yami Kikkay: OKAY! goes to Japan

Me: O.O Here's Chapter 2!

_**Heart of a Demon**_

Chapter Two: The Blue Devil

"_When the story of Destiny is told, it will be written in blood..."_

* * *

After a few hours, Kenshin and company had found a nice resting place near a lake. It was already dark and the night was cold. But it wasn't quiet.

Yahiko: "Demon hunters are not ugly!"

Kaoru: "Who are you calling ugly, little?"

Yahiko: "Little?"

This argument had been going for hours now. Kenshin watched leaning his back against a tree, amused as he heard them yell and insult each other. He sweatdropped. Kaoru was mad at Yahiko, and started chasing him around. Yahiko jumped over Kenshin's legs successfully, but Kaoru tripped and her face fell flat on the ground. '_Humiliating…_'

Kenshin: "Are you all right girl?"

Kaoru: "Yeah, I'm okay… girl?"  
Kenshin: "What?"  
Kaoru: "I have a name you know! And I'm not a girl! I'm a woman!"

Kenshin: "So? Who cares?"

Kaoru glared at him. She sat down and was about to hit him for being so mean, but Yahiko said the magic words.

Yahiko: "You're right. We haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Yahiko Miouyin, and I'm 10 years old, and he's Kenshin Himura. How old are you Kenshin?"

Kenshin: "…"

Yahiko: "Sorry…"

Kaoru: "Well, I'm glad someone has manners here. I'm Kaoru Kamiya and I'm 17 years old"

Yahiko: "Kamiya? I've heard that before…"  
Kaoru: "You probably know that the Kamiya family killed a thousand demons in one night! That's where you heard it, everyone knows!"

Kenshin: "I didn't."  
Yahiko: "Oh! A Kamiya wanted to kill you, right Kenshin?"

Kenshin: "You're right! I remember I easily defeated him."

Kaoru: "That's impossible! We have never failed one of our assignments!"

Kenshin: "You failed killing me."

Yahiko: "Oh stop it you two!"

Kaoru: "No one tells me what to do!"

Kenshin: "Are you sure?"

Kaoru: "I am sure!"

Yahiko: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kenshin: "Really sure?"

Kaoru: "YES!"

Kenshin: "Roll over!"

Kaoru: "Huh?"

Yahiko: "I'm hungry!"

Kenshin: "Roll over!"

Yahiko: "KENSHIN!"

Kenshin: "What?"

Yahiko: "I'm hungry!"

Kenshin nodded and stood up. A few minutes later, he brought some fish and mushrooms. Kaoru watched amazed as Yahiko devoured his food, and slowly ate hers. Kenshin ate calmly. However, all of them stopped eating after hearing someone scream. Kenshin placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. Yahiko grabbed a stick and Kaoru her own sword.

Kenshin: "You stay here and protect Kaoru."

Kaoru: "Hey, I can protect myself thank you!"

He rolled his eyes. As he walked towards the forest, a girl about Kaoru's age came out between some trees. She had shoulder length royal blue hair and crystal blue eyes. She had a little blue stone in the middle of her forehead. She was wearing a strange outfit: a long sleeved dark blue shirt with some symbols in black, and an ankle length black skirt, with black boots. _'Definitely not normal…' _Kenshin thought.

Girl: "Please help, there's something after me"

Kenshin: '_Why do I keep helping people I don't even know?' _"Alright, come with me"

Kaoru: "Who's that girl Kenshin?"

Kenshin: "I don't know. She says there's something following her"

Girl: "A demon!"

Kaoru: "Hah! That's a job for me then!"

As in a cue, a weasel demon jumped over Kaoru and pinned her to the ground. The heavy demon was lifted from her body as Kenshin grabbed it by the tail and threw it against a tree. Then he withdrew his sword and glared at it before stabbing the sword in its heart. The demon died instantly. Kenshin went over Kaoru and scanned her for any wounds, then realized what he was doing and looked away. '_What am I doing worrying about her?' _

The strange girl fainted, but luckily Yahiko was near and grabbed her before she hit the ground, though he fell to the ground. A few minutes later, the girl slowly opened her eyes.

Kaoru: "You don't have to worry now, the demon's dead."

Girl: "I don't know how to thank you."

Yahiko: 'What's your name?"

Girl: "I'm Lyhn"

Kenshin: "What are you doing around here?"

Lyhn: "I got separated from my group and now I'm lost."

Kaoru: "If you want to, you can stick with us!"

Kaoru received a glare from Kenshin.

Lyhn: "Thank you."

Kaoru: "It's nothing. I'm Kaoru, and these two are my servants Yahiko and Kenshin. (Me: O.O)"

Kenshin and Yahiko glared at her. They returned to their resting place. Kaoru heard a faint sound. It was some kind of a ringing. _'Ringing in the middle of the forest?'_

Kaoru: "Kenshin, do you hear that?"

Kenshin: "Yes… I'll go check it out. You stay here."

Yahiko: "Wait for me!"

Kaoru and Lyhn sat on the ground; Kaoru firmly holding her sword. She noticed Lyhn staring at her strangely.

Kaoru: "Is there something wrong Lyhn?"

Lyhn: "…"

Kaoru: "Lyhn?"

The stone in Lyhn's forehead started shining brightly. Her eyes went a solid blue.

Lyhn: "Do you know you are the chosen one?"  
Kaoru: "Oh not you too!"

Lyhn: "You have incredible strength Kaoru. Imagine what you could do"

Kaoru: "Listen, I don't know who told you that, but there is no chosen one. Even if there is one, it's not me. God, what a little mark can do…"

Lyhn: "Kaoru, you have the power to destroy the world."

Kaoru: "Huh?"  
Lyhn: 'However, if he kills you, he will take over."

Kaoru: "What! Have you lost it? Who is HE? What are you talking about?"

Lyhn: "You have to kill him."

Kaoru: "You are totally freaking me out now."

Lyhn: "Don't be scared."

Kaoru: "I'm not… scared."

Lyhn: "I see the future Kaoru."

Kaoru: "R-really?"

Lyhn: "I can show you…"

Lyhn looked straightly at Kaoru's eyes. She felt dizzy, and everything went black…

* * *

Kenshin and Yahiko were going back to where the girls were. They followed the noise but in the end found nothing.

Yahiko: "What a false alarm!"

However, Kenshin did not answer. He was not feeling good. A voice spoke to him.

'_Go back and kill the girl. She will not let you take over both the human and underworld. Kill her and you will be once again the powerful demon prince you once were. Who are you trying to fool? You can't erase those horrible dreams you have. The piercing screams that get to your soul, the oozing blood drawn from their wounds… those are not only nightmares… they are memories'_

Kenshin had stopped walking by know. Yahiko turned and stared at him. '_Oh God, please don't tell me he's going to faint. It's been a long time since the last one.'_

Yahiko: "Kenshin? Are you feeling okay?"

Kenshin snapped out of it. He was scared. Those voices had stopped talking to him some time ago. He smiled (Me: drools) at Yahiko and nodded. They kept walking. They soon arrived at their place and noticed Kaoru on the ground. He hurried over her. Kenshin remembered what the voice had told him: '_Go back and kill the girl'. _

Kenshin: "Is she… dead?"

Yahiko was surprised by Kenshin's voice. He sounded rather… concerned. He checked her pulse.

Yahiko: "No, I guess she just fainted. Where's Lyhn?"

Lyhn was nowhere around. Kenshin frowned. Somehow he thought she was involved in this. He took Kaoru's slim figure in his strong arms (Me: I want to be Kaoru!) and started following Yahiko. Suddenly, tears streamed down Kaoru's delicate face. She spoke a language he couldn't decipher.

Kaoru: "Noir do kuso kure hone! Noir do kuso kure hone! Nai!"

Yahiko: "What is she saying!"

Kenshin: "I don't know…"

He placed her on the ground and shook her shoulders in an attempt to wake her up. She seemed to be dreaming. Her eyes opened abruptly and she looked at him.

Kaoru: "What happened?"

Kenshin: "We found you lying on the ground. It seems you fainted."  
Yahiko: "Yeah, and you were talking strangely just a little while ago."

Kaoru: "How come?"

Yahiko: "We couldn't understand you."

Kaoru: "Weird. I don't remember dreaming anything. Where's Lyhn?"

Kenshin: "She wasn't here. Do you remember anything at all?"

Kaoru tried to remember what had happened. Her eyes widened.

Kaoru: "I… no, Lyhn started telling me how I was the chosen one--"

Kenshin: "The chosen one?"  
Kaoru: "Oh, never mind that. Anyway, she looked at my eyes and I felt dizzy. Then I guess I fainted."

Yahiko: "Guess she has to do something with this."

Kenshin was not satisfied with her answer. '_Chosen one? What does she mean?'_

Kenshin: "Hey Kaoru, why were you kidnapped by those guys, you know, the ones we rescued you from?"

Kaoru: "Um… I don't know. Maybe because they were demons and, heck, every demon would want to kill a hunter, right?"

Still, Kenshin did not believe her. They weren't demons at all. She looked rather uncomfortable so he decided to leave it at that. They started traveling again, and they reached a village by sunrise.

Kenshin: "We're here. It's Doma village."

Kaoru's eyes watered as she stared at it. _'How long has it been since I was kidnapped? One, two days? Never mind that, I'm home!'_

Kaoru: "Yay, I'm home!"

Yahiko: "Safe and sound!"

Kenshin watched as Kaoru ran towards the little houses, calling for someone, ecstatic. For some reason, he didn't feel happy she was home. Could it be he was starting to get a soft spot for her?

Me: Yay! I hate this story!

Yami Kikkay: O.O"

Me: So, what do you think will happen now? Who do think Kaoru is calling for? How did Lyhn know Kaoru is "The chosen one" **IF** she really is? Can Kaoru really be that strong to destroy the whole world? What about Kenshin being a prince? drools And Kenshin is starting to feel soft for Kaoru! HAHAHAHAHA!

Yami Kikkay: Shut up already!

Me: O.O Okay…

Yami Kikkay: I would like to be the chosen one. I'd be powerful!

Me: -.- Weren't you kidnapping Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama in Japan?

Yami Kikkay: I already did!

NW: HMMHMHMHMHMHM!

Me: O.O! Kikkay, you're not letting him breathe!

Yami Kikkay: That's the idea!

Me: O.O Remember; if you don't click it, the little box will die! C'ya!


	3. The Protectors

Me: Greetings to everyone! Sorry for the long update, I usually try to update as soon as possible, but… I'm an auntie! Yay!

Thank you, my faithful reviewers! You are the source of my inspiration!

**Half breed demon fox**: Thanks for the review!

**Blaizin wolf**: Here you go! Thanx for being interested! And I read your story, Static Butterfly! It's cool! You should all read it!

**Sims are awesome**: lol I would love to be the chosen one too! Here's chapter 3!

**Angel of lonelyness**: lol I am glad you love my story! And don't worry, no Tomoe here. I don't hate her THAT much, but I still don't like her.

Yami Kikkay: (To Nobuhiro) so, what will it be?

Me: glares Hey! Take him back to Japan Yami!

Yami Kikkay: …NO! He still doesn't want to give us RK!

Disclaimer: I will never own RK. Though I do own my characters, like Lyhn and some others…

Me: Here's chapter 3!

_**Heart of a Demon**_

Chapter Three: The Protectors

"_When the story of Destiny is told, it will be written in blood..."_

Kenshin watched as Kaoru ran towards the little houses, calling for someone, ecstatic. For some reason, he didn't feel happy she was home. Yahiko stared at her.

Kaoru: "Aoshi! Aoshi! It's me! I'm back!"

A man, maybe in his early 20's, came out of one of the houses. He smiled widely (Me: can you imagine him SMILING?) and ran towards her. They hugged tightly and after a few minutes, he broke the embrace, and kissed her forehead tenderly. Kenshin felt a sudden anger rise inside his chest. Both Kaoru and 'Aoshi' walked over them.

Kaoru: "These two saved me from the maniacs who kidnapped me. Of course, I could have done it myself if they hadn't taken my weapons away."

'Aoshi' glared at Kenshin for some reason. He just glared back. Kaoru noticed this and spoke.

Kaoru: "Yahiko, Kenshin, this is my brother (Me: HAHAHA! Sorry for that, I just think they really look alike! And this IS a K/B.) Aoshi. He's the leader of the Village's demon hunters."

It did make sense. This man did resemble Kaoru; raven black hair and blue eyes, only his were slightly narrowed and colder. He wore a short sleeved black shirt, black pants, and black boots (Me: Is there a sequence here or is it just me?). _'Being Kaoru's brother would make him a Kamiya… that's it!'._ Kenshin chuckled. Yahiko's eyes widened.

Yahiko: "Kenshin is this--"

Kenshin: "Yes."

Aoshi: "Took you long enough to remember."  
Kaoru: "Huh? Okay, I'm lost here."

Yahiko: "Remember what I told about the Kamiya Kenshin fought against?"  
Kaoru: "Yes…"

Yahiko: "That's him."  
Kaoru: "WHAT?"

Aoshi: "So, you finally give up Himura?"  
Kenshin: "Please, I never give up. And you were the one who ran away."

Aoshi: "I never run away."

Kenshin: "Hmph. Let's see then. Here and now?"

Aoshi: "Why not?"

They both took fighting stances. Kaoru quickly stood between them.

Kaoru: "You will not fight! Aoshi, I just got here and this is how you welcome me?"  
Aoshi: "…"  
Kaoru: "Kenshin, you rescued me, and I'm in your debt. But I will not allow you to duel my brother."  
Kenshin: "…"

Aoshi: "I guess you had all of this planned: you rescue her and bring her back. I let you stay, being grateful. Then you kill both of us and the Kamiya family is over. I wouldn't be surprised if you kidnapped her. Or maybe you know about her--"

Kaoru: "Aoshi!"

Kenshin: "I was just passing by; that's why I saved her. And if I had wanted to do what you just said, I would've done it by now, don't you think so?"

Aoshi: "Why don't you try it?"

Kaoru: "STOP IT! Both of you please! Aoshi, Kenshin did not know who I was when he saved me and he did not know I was related to you in anyway! Now stop arguing!"

Yahiko: "She's right, we never knew she was related to you sir."

Aoshi: "Kaoru--"

Kaoru: "Now, we will let them stay the night as a token of our appreciation."

Kenshin: "Don't worry Kaoru, we were leaving. We are in a hurry."

Kaoru's glare silenced him. He and Yahiko followed them inside the house. It was neat for a small house. Yahiko's stomach growled.

Kaoru: "You hungry little Yahiko? I'll tell Saiyo to make lunch. Follow me."

Kaoru and Yahiko, who glared for the 'little' remark, left the room, leaving Aoshi and Kenshin in a horrible silence. They didn't move from their places. They just stared at each other. Aoshi broke the silence a few minutes later.

Aoshi: "… I thank you for rescuing my sister."

Kenshin: "As I already told you, I was just passing by. She could be dead by now for all I care."

Aoshi: "I am surprised you didn't kill her yourself."

Kenshin: "Hey, why should I--"

Aoshi: "Everyone wants to kill her."

Kenshin: "Huh?"

At that moment, Kaoru came into the room. They did not say anything. Stare. Stare. Silence.

Kaoru: "Um, I'm going to bathe. I can't wait to get this thing off."

Again, Aoshi merely nodded. Kenshin didn't even budge. Kaoru felt the heat of anger boiling inside, but she remained calm. She left the room with a loud 'hmph!', not knowing if leaving them alone was such a good idea.

Aoshi: "Do you know why she was kidnapped?"

Kenshin: "Not really, I didn't believe what she told me."

Aoshi: "Sit down; I don't bite when my sister's around."

Kenshin: "That's my line."

They both chuckled. Kenshin sat down at the couch and waited for him to continue. Aoshi sat at a sofa facing him.

Kaoru let the warm water touch her silky skin. Her long ebony hair cascaded down her back. She was home, and she was happy. But somehow, she didn't want to be home. Somehow, that little time away from home had also made her happy. She wanted more.

Kaoru: "How come I feel this way?"

She moved her hair from her back, revealing a strange symbol. It was at least 2 inches big. It was black; a 't' with a 'z' (Me: I wish you could know how it really is… just imagine the 't', and a 'z' coming from the 't's little line… AHHHHHH!).

Aoshi: "Some say she will end the world as we know it, others that she will save it."

Kenshin: "Why?"

Aoshi: "Didn't she tell you?"  
Kenshin: "About what?"

Aoshi: "Though she doesn't accept her destiny, she's the chosen one. It's written. And she's marked."

Kenshin: "Marked?"  
Aoshi: "Yes, we thought it was normal. But then people started coming to our village to kill her. You see, there are only a few that don't think she's evil."

Kenshin: "So what will she really do?"

Aoshi: "Who knows?"

Kenshin: "It must be hard for her."  
Aoshi: "Yes. Our parents died 7 years ago, protecting her from some demons. That's when she decided to become a demon hunter. We've been trying to eliminate every one; no offense."

Kenshin: "Save it. '_So that's what she meant by 'the chosen one'. Interesting…_'."

A girl wearing a lavender skirt, a long sleeved baby blue shirt, a white apron, with big hazel eyes, and long curly brown hair came in. She had a big smile. She looked at Aoshi.

Girl: "Lord Aoshi; lunch is ready. Little Kaoru is already in the kitchen."

Aoshi: "Thank you Saiyo."

Kenshin followed Aoshi to the dining room. Yahiko had already devoured his part and was asking for seconds. Kaoru sat silent at the table, eating her food slowly. She wore a black top, black leathery pants and knee-high black boots (Me: Again, a sequence here? I really like black lol). She noticed Kenshin staring at her and blushed slightly. Aoshi sat besides her. He motioned Kenshin to take a seat, which he did. There were at least three more people at the table.

Kaoru: "Kenshin, I want you to meet the rest of the hunters. These are Omari, Akira and Naoki."

Omari had spiky balck hair and grayish eyes. Akira had shoulder length sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Naoki had short black hair and pretty purple eyes. They all waved. Dinner was quite social. They were all really friendly. The rest of the day passed pretty fast, and even though Kenshin and Yahiko insisted on leaving, they didn't let them.

Kaoru: "I'll prepare two more beds now."

Yahiko: "Yeah! How long has it been since I've slept on a real bed?"

Each of them departed to their rooms. However, Kenshin couldn't sleep. He went outside and sat at the porch. Kaoru couldn't get any sleep either. She decided to get up and drink a warm glass of milk. On her way to the kitchen, she spotted a dark figure outside her house.

Kaoru: "Who's there?"  
Kenshin: "Huh? It's me, Kenshin."

Kaoru: "Oh. What are you doing up?"

Kenshin: "I should be asking you the same."  
Kaoru: "I guess so. Can I join you?"  
Kenshin: "Of course."

She was about to sit at his side, when she heard a horrible scream. Kenshin quickly drew his blade and ordered her to go inside and warn his brother. As she went inside, a blue aura surrounded the area. The village was now on blue fire, and more screams could be heard. All the demon hunters were out by Kenshin's side, including Aoshi and Kaoru. Yahiko walked slowly behind Kaoru. They're eyes widened as a slim figure came out of the flames. To Kaoru's surprise, it was Lyhn…

Lyhn: "Hello there, we meet again."

Kenshin: "What do you want?"  
Lyhn: "Calm down. I just want to thank you for saving me from that horrible demon back there."

Kenshin: "So you were always the real demon, pathetic."

With that said, he positioned himself to attack. However, Lyhn grinned. She looked directly into Kenshin's eyes. His mind went mad…

'_Kill the girl. Kill the girl…'_

He paralyzed. _'Can it be? Can she be the one who has been talking to me all this time?'. _He stood motionless.

Omari: "Your life ends here devil!"

Omari launched himself towards Lyhn, sword in hand. Lyhn's eyes widened. He froze in half-way. Lyhn slowly walked until she was besides him. She snapped his neck. He fell to the ground.

Naoki: "OMARI! NO!"

Saiyo: "Naoki, wait! Don't!"

But it was too late for Naoki; she was already lying on the ground, blood oozing from her neck. Akira soon followed the same fate.

Saiyo: "Please, stop it! What do you want?"

Lyhn: "What I want does not concern you!"

Lyhn's eyes widened and Saiyo's body paralyzed. She grinned as Saiyo slowly fell to the ground, gasping for air. Tears flowed from Kaoru's blue eyes as she watched in horror. Yahiko held her arm. Kenshin's grip on his sword tightened.

Kaoru: "SAIYO!"

Lyhn: "Listen. I just want Aoshi to come with me."

Aoshi: "I refuse."

Lyhn: "Come with me or your sister dies."

Once again, Lyhn's eyes grew wider as she focused on Kaoru's owns. Kaoru started to breathe heavily. Yahiko gasped; she was running out of air in no time. Aoshi had no option; he sighed and nodded. Kaoru fell to her knees, Yahiko quickly kneeling besides her.

Aoshi: "Himura; guard Kaoru with your life. Don't let anyone take her. I'm counting on you."

Kenshin: "Aoshi…"

Aoshi: "She depends on you now. Don't worry; it won't be long, I plan on fighting you again."

Kenshin: "I'm looking forward to it. Don't worry, she's in good hands."

As in a cue, Lyhn hit Aoshi on the back of his neck, leaving him unconscious. They soon disappeared, followed by a massive blue fog.

Kaoru: "AOSHI! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Kenshin ran to her as she screamed. A river of tears came out of her sapphire eyes. She collapsed into Kenshin's arms, exhausted. Yahiko observed their surroundings; everything that had being on that strange blue fire was now ashes. He then looked back at Kaoru, who rested in Kenshin's chest.

Yahiko: "Will she be all right?"

Kenshin: "Yes. We'll protect her_. 'I'll protect you no matter what, I swear it…' _"

Me: Wahoo! Another chappie done!

Yami Kikkay: There, that old guy is back in Japan. Happy!

Me: Yes. Don't you feel happy when you do good things?

Yami Kikkay: Well, I feel happy when I steal things!

Me: But that's not good! What did I tell you about stealing! Well, I'll deal with you later. I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to tell a little about Kaoru. And I tried to make Aoshi as serious and calm as he really is. I think this chapter sucked a little because I'm not too good in describing battle scenes. Oh! And I almost forgot, I'll need your help for the next chapter, if you want a next chapter that is…

Yami Kikkay: Do any of you know the 7 sins? She's missing one: lust, wrath, sloth, gluttony, envy, pride. I tell her its hate, but even I'm not sure. So when you review, tell us.

Me: So, now that that's said, do you see that little box down there? If you don't click it, it will die.

Yami Kikkay: If you don't click it **YOU** will die!

Me: O.O' don't listen to her!


	4. The Devils' Maze

Me: Hello everyone! I'm glad that you like this story, it makes me real happy!

**Half-breed-demon-fox:** Thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter 4!

**Blaizin Wolf**: I'm glad you liked it! Even I was surprised lol

**Sims are awesome: **You really are something! I like your reviews; they are always full of comedy! Oh, and about Aoshi & Kenshin… they are still rivals. I think Aoshi trusts Kenshin; after all, he did bring his sister back safely. And right now… Kenshin is the only one who can take care of Kaoru. But 'what if he kills her?' you ask, that's the twist of the story and you'll know about that in this chappy. Um… Kenshin didn't attack Lyhn because he couldn't; she has the ability to control minds and paralyze bodies, so Kenshin was paralyzed both in mind and body. And last but not least, thanks a lot for the last sin, my head still hurts from thinking!

Yami Kikkay: Whoa! I can't believe people really like this crap!

Me: Hey! glares you also give me some ideas, so **CAN** it!

Yami Kikkay: You still haven't had anyone steal in this fic!

Me: Be patient my friend; Misao is also in this fic.

Yami Kikkay: Really! Cool, girl power! And who else is in this?

Me: Well, there's Sano, Megumi, and-- Hey! I'm not supposed to be saying that! Now do the disclaimer thingy!

Disclaimer: If Kikkay owned RK, all the guys would be shirtless! Now, give me all your belongings and no one gets hurt!

Me: O.O Okaaay… Here's chapter 4!

_**Heart of a Demon**_

Chapter Four: The Devil's Maze

"_When the story of Destiny is told, it will be written in blood..."_

* * *

Lyhn walked through bushes and trees, dragging an unconscious Aoshi behind. After some time, she arrived at a beautiful lake. She closed her eyes and whispered some words. The water started moving; it parted in a way that a path was made. She walked calmly until she got to a gate. As soon as she opened it, all the water behind her fell. Inside, she snapped her fingers; two women wearing the same black dress came and took Aoshi. She grinned in satisfaction. Someone called her name. She went through a black door. The room was humongous; it didn't have any furniture, and it was dark; there were no windows and the only door was the entrance one. A man with long black hair and solid green eyes stared at her. Lyhn bowed to him.

Lyhn: "Lord Hakkimaru; I have completed my assignment."

Hakkimaru: "I know. However, you can not let your guard down. In order to get Himura, you will require some help."

Lyhn: "I know master. What I don't know is why we need him."

Hakkimaru: "We must make him remember who he was."

Lyhn: "But you yourself banished him master."

Hakkimaru: "Yes; but I never thought we would need him in order to take over the world. That's why I told you to mess with his mind a while ago."

Lyhn: "Why is he so important?"

Hakkimaru: "Before I tell you, I will summon the rest of the 'SEVEN' (Me: O.O Highly original, ne?)

Hakkimaru stepped forward and clapped his hands twice. After a few seconds, 6 persons, or demons, came into the room.

Hakkimaru: "Greetings, I welcome you; Hitomi, Katsumi, Ayumi, Haru, Hamushi and Shimi."

Each and every one of them bowed as he called their names. Hitomi was a female demon; she had shoulder length forest green hair with two bangs covering her pink orbs. Katsumi had long crimson hair held in a ponytail and lavender eyes. Ayumi had short navy blue hair and lime green eyes. Haru was also a female demon; she had golden hair to her waist, and pretty hazel eyes. Hamushi had messy silver hair and light turquoise eyes; he wore a coat over his black gargoyle wings, making him a dragon. Shimi was bald and had bicolor eyes; one brown, the other green. He was a human; but Hakkimaru had promised him tremendous power if he helped him. He studied demonology for years and his knowledge about black magic was incredible. Lyhn walked over and joined them.

Haru: "Lyhn, how is Himura doing?"  
Lyhn: "Why do you want to know?"  
Hamushi: "That's obvious; remember little Haru here has the hots for him! (Me: Who doesn't?) "

Haru: "Shut up Hamushi!"

Ayumi: "Look, she's blushing!"

Hakkimaru: "SILENCE! Now listen to me."

All 'SEVEN' turned their attention to their master. Hakkimaru cleared his throat.

Hakkimaru: "All of you know we have found the chosen one. It is just a mere mortal called Kaoru. Right now, her only family left is in our hands. The only one in our way is Himura."

Katsumi: "That jerk; he's always getting in our way!"

Haru glared at her. She just smiled nervously.

Hakkimaru: "Yes, that is why we need him on our side again. We need him to kill her. We can not let a girl defeat us."

Ayumi: "How will she be able to defeat us?"

(Me: Okay, now try to imagine this scene. You can still hear Hakkimaru's voice, but the scenery is different. Kaoru is asleep in Kenshin's arms while Yahiko talks to him. But Hakkimaru is the only one speaking. It's just to make it seem like a movie lol)

Hakkimaru: "Right now, this girl's power is still waiting to be awakened. She does not know how to use it because she doesn't accept her destiny.

(Me: Okay, scene change. Back to 'THE ROOM')

But, if she dies before that time comes, we will not have to worry. We devils will be able to walk the earth freely, and without anyone to stop us, we shall kill all the people in this land! BWAHAHAHAHA! (O.O") "

Shimi: "Yes, and I will have my wish granted, demonic powers!"

Hakkimaru: "Yes of course Shimi, after all, your knowledge has been of great help to us, unlike that of Jubei and his spawns."

Shimi: "Yes, quite pitiful. You always needed a mage like me sir."

Hakkimaru: "You have proven yourself worthy."

Hamushi: "Hey wait! Why can't **WE **kill her?"  
Hakkimaru: "It's easier if Himura kills her; that way we'll have 'two birds with one arrow'; the girl dead and Himura once again with us. Of course, you will all have a chance to kill her. That is… if you can."

Hamushi: "Hah! Leave it all to me! I'll kill her and bring Himura back in no time!"

Lyhn: "Master, if we need Himura, why did you tell me to make her kill him?"

Hakkimaru: "sigh I guess you can't figure out anything on your own. Listen carefully; somehow, those two are related in someway. If the girl dies, she won't be able to do whatever she was going to. If Himura dies, it will be easier to kill her, and we will still prevent anything from happening. I don't even know why I'm telling you! Just follow my orders, that way my plan will never fail!"

Lyhn: O.O "Yes sir, forgive me."

Hakkimaru: "Now, you are all dismissed. And remember; trust me and the power I gave you."

All of the 'SEVEN': "Yes master."

A symbol appeared in their foreheads; each one a different one. They closed their eyes and the symbols glowed.

Hitomi: "Envy." **±**

Katsumi: "Greed." ð

Ayumi: "Pride." ‍∞‍‍‍

Haru: "Lust." ∂

Hamushi: "Sloth." ۷

Shimi: "Gluttony." ₫ە

Lyhn: "Wrath." **′**۱گ

After that, all of them but Shimi left the room.

Shimi: "You wanted to talk to me sir?"

Hakkimaru: "Yes. Something is bothering me."

Shimi: "Yes?"

Hakkimaru: "What about the Sanctuary? Have you found the key to opening it?"

Shimi: "Well, I do have some clues. We need the blood of three beings; the book says we need the summoner's blood, or your blood in this case, the blood from a pure hearted male, and the blood from a virgin. This will open the gate and we shall rule over the celestial land as well."

Hakkimaru: "This is all so confusing, even for me. We have so much work to do and time is running out."

Shimi: "I know; we need that girl dead, Himura with us, and to find those other two so we can open the gate."

Hakkimaru: "Sometimes I think this is all related in some way."

Shimi: "Master, with all due respect, I think we shouldn't kill the girl yet."

Hakkimaru: "And **WHY** is that?"

Shimi: "Well, she could be useful."

Hakkimaru: "…in what way?"

Shimi: "Think about it; we could use her to lure Himura to us and then we could kill her. Or we could use her as a sacrifice to open the gate, since we do need a virgin's blood."

Hakkimaru: "What do you know! Whatever, you are the mage. I'll think about it. You are dismissed."

Shimi left, closing the door. Hakkimaru grinned to himself. Everything was going just as planned. His diabolical plot would never fail. His grin grew wider. _'Perhaps I should tell them to bring her to me, just as he says. Then Himura could suffer seeing her die, or she could kill him and we could use her…'_

Hakkimaru: "No matter, I want that girl alive or dead! We can always find another sacrifice!"

The empty room was filled with the echoes of his cynical laughter.

Hakkimaru: "And, if Himura and all of them fail to kill her, or to bring her, there's always one more person willing to do it, isn't that right, Aoshi?"

* * *

Me: HAHAHAHA! End of the chapter!

Yami Kikkay: Hey! That's not true! You still have at least one more page left!

Me: You **STINKER**! Get back here!

* * *

Kaoru's pretty blue eyes opened slowly as a yawn escaped her lips. She noticed she was lying on the ground. She scanned her surroundings and realized she was no longer in her home village. Yahiko was the first to notice she was fully awake and smiled warmly at her.

Yahiko: "How are you doing Kaoru?"  
Kaoru: "Well, I guess I've been better. Where's Kenshin?"

Yahiko: "Oh, he said he would take a walk. But that was a little while ago."

Kaoru: "Ah. What happened?"  
Yahiko: "You mean you don't remember?"  
Kaoru: "Not at all."  
Yahiko: "Well, Lyhn killed everyone in the village and took your brother away. (Me: Gee, way to go Yahiko!)"

Kaoru's eyes started to water. She sighed and stood, brushing away a few tears that managed to fall. She decided to let it go and smiled weakly at him.

Yahiko: "I'm sorry."

Kaoru: "No biggie…"

Yahiko: "Well anyway, you better get pretty, because you're coming with us and only pretty people travel with us."

Yahiko laughed hysterically. Kaoru just smiled; after all, she wasn't in the mood to fight. Yahiko stopped laughing and stared at her. _'Boy, this girl is weird. I bet that if I say that again, she'll beat me up in no time...'_

* * *

Kenshin gazed at the sky. He was thinking about all that had happened to him in the lastfew days.

'_I can't believe this is all happening to me. Now I have to take care of Kaoru too, and who knows for how long. I mean, yes I am taking care of Yahiko, but I practically owe him my life. Kaoru is different; I saved her and now she's in my hands. I can't believe Aoshi trusts me with her life. And I still know nothing about myself. Can I do this? Will I be able to protect her? And why do I care anyway? AHHH! This is so frustrating!'_

He mentally kicked himself for thinking so much. _'Thinking hurts…' _(Me: Tell me about it!).He decided it was time to go back. He could feel the humidity in the air. They needed to find shelter for the night in case it started to rain.

* * *

Yahiko: "Hey Kaoru?"

Kaoru: "Yes?"

Yahiko grinned.

Yahiko: "How come you're so ugly?"

Kaoru: "What do you mean by that!"

Yahiko: "Well, it's just a question."

Kaoru: "Well then, how come you're so little!"

Yahiko: "I'm not little! And let me tell you something, you're not just ugly, you are an UGLY OLD HAG!"

Kaoru: "Is that so!"

Yahiko: "Yeah!"

BAM! Yahiko laid on the ground swirly eyed. Kaoru looked down at him proudly.

Kaoru: "I am not ugly, I am not old, and I am certainly NOT a hag!"

Kenshin walked over them. He chuckled; the scene was hilarious. Kaoru noticed him and smiled 'THE' smile (Me: You know, the one she gives him when she's about to hug him or to reassure him about something).

Kaoru: "You're back!"

Kenshin: "Yeah--"

Kenshin's sentence was interrupted. His heart skipped a beat. He frowned. Kaoru walked over to him.

Kaoru: "Are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Kenshin: "Nothing's wrong, come on. I think it's gonna' rain."

("_It's gonna rain"_ music starts playing in the background)

Kaoru: "Ah! I hate the rain, especially when there's thunder."

Kaoru started dragging a swirly eyed Yahiko, following Kenshin wherever he was taking her. She wasn't going to be alone; and she was happy for that. She just hoped her brother was alright. _'Just hang on a little longer Aoshi.'_

As Kaoru thought about this, raindrops started to fall. Yahiko recovered and started running. She started running as well. She caught up with Kenshin. Suddenly, the rain fell heavily on them. They just laughed at it.

* * *

Me: What do you think? I can't blame you if you didn't like it. After all, listening to the bad guys' evil plots is always boring. So, let me know what you think about it.

Yami Kikkay: .

Me: Oh, don't worry about her, she's fine. I just had to punish her for the disclaimer thingy. I hope she didn't offend you.

Yami Kikkay: .

Me: Oh, go away Yami!

Yami Kikkay: .

Me: -- Okaaaay... Well then, c'ya!


	5. Betrayal

Me: Greetings! Yay! Summer vacation! Wahoo!

Yami Kikkay: O.O Forgive her, she's sugar high; she just ate some condensed milk. Weird, right?

**Sims are awesome: **I can't believe that someone actually thinks that I'm funny; or what I write to be more specific. I also end up not doing my math homework (thank God that that dumb teacher never asked for any of them). But hey, look at the bright side: NO MORE THINKING FOR AT LEAST 2 MONTHS! Well, at least my school is over. To make those, I used Microsoft Word. You can place punctuation marks and weird letters and curves. I just chose some Arabic letters and mixed them. If you also have Microsoft Word, just go to **Insert**; **Symbol** and then you choose!

**Blaizin Wolf**: Hmm, school must be hard for you; at least it's over (mine is). I don't think you should worry about doing that, maybe it's nothing. I constantly wash my hands; does that make you feel better? I hope so! Thanks for reviewing and for liking my story thus far!

Yami Kikkay: Hey, is Aoshi in this chapter?

Me: Yeah. So?

Yami Kikkay: Really! Cool! I just love him! He's sooo hot! Or cold?

Me: -- Just do the disclaimer… and do it right!

Disclaimer: Kikkay does not own RK. She just owns her own characters. DIE!

Me: O.O sigh Here's chapter 5!

_**Heart of a Demon**_

Chapter Five: Betrayal

"_When the story of Destiny is told, it will be written in blood..."_

* * *

Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko ran under the heavy downpour looking for some shelter. Kenshin spotted a cave and headed over to it. Already inside the cave, the three of them collapsed with exhaustion. 

Kaoru: "Achoo!"

Yahiko: "Ahh! I'm wet! No!"

Kenshin: "Wait here, I'll look for some fire wood. Kaoru, you should put this over your shoulders. You don't want to catch a cold."

Yahiko: "W-what about mm-e? It's fff-reezing!"

Kenshin: "Wait 'til I bring the wood. We'll dry your clothes."

Kenshin gave her his coat, and then headed deeper inside the cave. Curiosity took over Kaoru.

Kaoru: "Hey Yahiko, how exactly did you and Kenshin meet?"  
Yahiko: "Well, it was about a year ago. I was walking through a forest one day and I found him lying on the ground really bad wounded. I healed his injuries and since that day, he's been taking care of me, and we've been traveling together."

Kaoru: "Why exactly are you traveling?"

Yahiko: "You see, Kenshin doesn't remember anything before meeting me."

Kaoru: "So you're trying to find out about his past?"

Yahiko: "Yup, that's right."

Kaoru: "It must be hard for him. Have you found anything yet?"

Yahiko: "No, but we heard rumors that there's an old man in Osumo that can see the past and the future."

Kaoru: "Oh so that's why you are heading that way."

Yahiko: "Yeah. Hey, don't tell him I told you."

Kaoru: "Um, sure. Why not?"  
Yahiko: "He told me to never tell anyone. It's kind of his weakness. I told you because I know you won't take advantage of it."

Kaoru: "… okay."

Yahiko: "I don't know how, but some demons know about it. They even know about him."

Kaoru: "Have they told him?"

Yahiko: "Well yeah, but not what he wants to hear."

Kaoru: "How come?"  
Yahiko: "Kenshin might be a really strong demon, but he does not use his powers to kill unless he is forced to."

Kaoru: "Yeah, I noticed. So let me guess, they tell him he was a horrible, merciless monster?"

Yahiko: "Yeah, but that's not the only thing. He has blackouts, and terrible nightmares about blood and corpses, and souls that can't rest. He might seem tough, but I guess that's the only thing that scares him; knowing about himself."

Kaoru stared at the ground. '_And I thought I was the only one with problems. I wonder how he manages to seem so free of worries…'_. She hugged the coat against her body. She looked at Yahiko; he was shaking.

Kaoru: "Yahiko, come here."

Yahiko stared at her dumbly. _'Is she going to kill me?'_. He slowly stood and walked over to her. She took his arm and dragged him down. She placed her arms around his tiny shoulders and closed her eyes.

Yahiko: "Hey! W-what are you doing!"

Kaoru laughed. She noticed a little blush had managed to spread on his cheeks.

Kaoru: "Just calm down. I'll warm you until Kenshin gets here with the firewood."

Yahiko: "O-okay. But just until he gets here you know!"

As if in a cue, Kenshin came, without the fire wood. He looked disappointed.

Kenshin: "There's nothing we can warm up with-- oh, I see you are already warm."

He smiled and sat across them. He noticed that Yahiko had fallen asleep in Kaoru's embrace. He also noticed Kaoru was shaking from cold. He got up and walked over her. He was cold himself; it wouldn't hurt to…

Kenshin: "Is there room for someone else?"

Kaoru chuckled and gestured him to sit down besides her. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. Kaoru's eyes widened from shock. After a few seconds, she relaxed and once again closed her eyes. She felt his heart beat fast. She wondered if hers was beating as fast. She could feel his warm breathing against her neck. He breathed her scent; jasmine (Me: Why do people say she smells like jasmine? Have they SMELLED her?). He closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head. They soon joined Yahiko as they slowly drifted to sleep, not aware someone was watching them.

* * *

Lyhn watched closely as the three of them slept calmly. She grinned.

Lyhn: "How pathetic. We'll have to separate them if we want to take her."

Male voice: "Master wants her alive."

Lyhn: "He said **IF** we could keep her alive. I don't even know why he changes so much. He first wanted Himura dead. Then he wanted the girl dead and Himura to join us. Now he wants both of them alive! I bet he doesn't know what he wants! Well, who cares? It's time for plan A."

* * *

A few hours passed. Kenshin opened his gorgeous eyes (Me: ) and saw it was still raining. Kaoru stirred and opened her eyes. She looked at him and smiled.

Kaoru: "Thank you for keeping me warm."

Kenshin: "I got warm as well."

Kaoru: "I'm glad. Yahiko, wake up."

Kaoru shook him lightly. He yawned and stretched his arms. The three of them got up and stared at each other.

Kaoru: "What are we going to do now?"

Yahiko: "Well, we can't leave; it's still raining."

Someone: "HELP!"

Kaoru: "Someone's in trouble! Yahiko, did you happen to bring my weapons?"  
Yahiko: "Your sword."

Kaoru: "Good. Come on!"

Kenshin stared as the two ran. '_Impossible; I checked this cave and there was nothing or no one inside. Is it…?'_

Kenshin: "Kaoru! Yahiko! Come back, it's a trap!"

Kenshin dashed in the direction they had gone.

* * *

Kaoru and Yahiko ran though the dark cave. Suddenly they reached a part of the cave that was actually lit by some torches. There was little waterfall and you could hear the echo of the rain water dripping through the ceiling and hitting the ground.

Kaoru: "Don't you think it's a little strange, Yahiko?"

There was no response. She turned around and saw that Yahiko was not there. She started to panic.

Kaoru: "Yahiko! Yahiko! Where are you!"

She heard footsteps and turned around once again. She stared at a pair of icy blue eyes she knew too well.

* * *

Yahiko: "Kaoru! Man, where did she go to?"

He walked aimlessly through the cave. He had lost Kaoru a few minutes ago and he was all alone now.

Kenshin: "Yahiko!"

Yahiko: "Thank goodness Kenshin! Whoever screamed must be done for by now. The screams stopped."

Kenshin: "Yeah, well I bet it was a trap. Where's Kaoru?"

Yahiko: "I kinda' lost her a little while ago."

Kenshin started running, shouting Kaoru's name desperately.

* * *

Lyhn: "Excellent, time for plan B. I might as well have some fun with him. I love teasing him."

* * *

Kaoru: "Aoshi, you're alright!"

Tears fell down her face as she threw her arms around his neck. She cried of joy; she was finally reunited with her brother. But, something was wrong. He wouldn't return the hug.

Kaoru: "Aoshi, is something wrong? Are you harmed?"

She stared at him. He was never cold to her. His eyes were colder than ever, and never stopped looking at her own. He slowly took his Kodachi out. She gasped.

Kaoru: "What is it! Tell me, what's wrong?"

Aoshi just glared at her. He swiftly grabbed her neck and pinned her against the wall.

* * *

Kenshin: "Kaoru!"

Yahiko: "Where are you Kaoru?"

Kenshin: "Yahiko, we have to find her no matter what. I made a promise and I don't intend to break it."

Yahiko: "Are you sure that's the only reason?"  
Kenshin: "What do you mean by that? Of course it's the only reason. What else would it be?"

Yahiko: "Um, I don't know. I was just asking."

Kenshin: "Whatever."

They kept looking for Kaoru. Suddenly, a voice entered Kenshin's mind.

'_Ha! Forget about the girl. She's probably dead by now.'_

Kenshin: "What? She can't be dead! I won't listen to you anymore, LYHN!"

'_So, you know who I really am. I can still manipulate you as much as I want. I'm stronger than you.'_

Kenshin: "Yeah? If you're so sure, why don't you face me in person and stop playing your stupid mind games?"

Yahiko: "Um, Kenshin? Are you alright?" (Me: Do you think someone who talks alone **IS** alright!)

_ 'You know why I don't face you, because I have someone ordering me not to kill you. If not, you would be in HELL right now! I'll leave you now, but I suggest you stop wasting your time, she's dead.'_

Kenshin: "She is **NOT** dead! And I will prove it! Come on Yahiko, we have to find Kaoru!"

Yahiko: "Sure…"

* * *

Kaoru found herself barely breathing. She couldn't get out of his grip; he was to strong.

Kaoru: "Please… stop it."

Aoshi tightened his grip. He grinned mischievously and raised his Kodachi. He was about to cut her neck…

Kaoru: "I'm s-sorry…"

Kaoru delivered a successful kick to his stomach. He quickly let her go and she fell to the ground. Aoshi glared at her and walked towards her.

Kaoru: "Please… pant don't do it, it's me! pant Kaoru!"

Aoshi: "I don't know you."

Kaoru: "What!"

Everything was over. She was going to be killed by her own flesh and blood; her dear brother. She felt a harsh hand grab her neck once again. She was now being pulled across the room. When her head hit the wall, Aoshi pulled her up and pinned her to the wall. This time, he raised her body so she couldn't reach the ground.

Kaoru: "W-why are you… doing this!"

Kaoru's legs felt numb. More tears came out as her eyes slowly started to close. She could feel her life slipping away. Her eyes finally closed and her head tilted to the side. Aoshi grinned, and satisfied with his work, threw her across the room. She landed in the ground with a loud thud. However, his smile disappeared when he saw her breathe, slowly. He frowned and walked over her. This time he would make sure she was dead. He was about to pierce his Kodachi through her chest…

Kenshin: "Hey, get away from her you bastard!"

Aoshi turned and saw Kenshin standing behind him. Kenshin gasped as he recognized who it was.

Kenshin: "Aoshi! What are you--"

Aoshi: "You are interfering."

Before he knew it, Kenshin was flying towards the nearest wall. Yahiko ran and kneeled besides him.

Yahiko: "Kenshin?"

Kenshin: "Seems like he's been brainwashed."

Yahiko: "But how would you know? He has always wanted to kill you."

Kenshin: "Yeah, but I'm sure he would never want to kill Kaoru."

Kenshin stood and lifted his chin proudly. He glared at Aoshi; his amber eyes burning with rage.

Kenshin: "Looks like we will finally have that duel we were waiting for."

Aoshi: "I will have to kill you if you don't let me finish her."

Kenshin: "Sorry, but I can't let anything happen to her. You yourself made me protect her."

Kenshin drew his katana and crouched. '_This is going to be a hard battle.' _He watched as Aoshi left Kaoru's side and drew a second Kodachi.

Kenshin: "Yahiko, help Kaoru!"

Yahiko: "Yes sir!"

Without warning, Aoshi lunged forward with both Kodachis in hand. Kenshin steadied himself. '_This is it, I have to win and get him back to normal. For Kaoru's sake…'._

* * *

Yami Kikkay: DUN DUN DUN… BWAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger!

Me: It's not a cliffhanger... or is it?

Yami Kikkay: Who cares? Aoshi's evil! NOOOOOOO!

Me: Well, there you have it. A little bit about Kenshin and the reason he's traveling. Review and no flames!

Yami Kikkay: Yeah, click that box down there. Yeah, the light purple one that says 'go', besides the one that says 'submit review'. Hey, is it a girl or a boy?

Me: -.- Um, it's a box.

Yami Kikkay: -- I know that! Is it a girl or a boy!

Me: o I-I don't know! Well, until next time.

Yami Kikkay: DUN DUN DUN! Will there be a next time!


	6. Whisper

Me: Hola a todos! Lamentablemente, Yami me hizo un conjuro que ahora no puedo hablar inglés. Pero ella traducirá todo lo que yo diga.

Yami Kikkay: Okay, she just said 'Hello to everyone! Unfortunately, Yami (me!) made me a spell and I can't speak or write on English.' That is a total lie; she's doing that because she is bored. But anyway, I will translate everything she says BUT the responses to the reviewers because she had already done that.

**Sillymail**: Thanks for reviewing!

**Half-breed-demon-fox**: crying Oh, how I missed you! I thought you had left me! WHAAAAA! Ahem, anyway, thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I wish someone would warm me up like that!

**Blaizin Wolf**: I absolutely agree with you there buddy; she wears a lot of purple. I'm glad that Monday is your last school day, school is EVIL! Oh wait, today is Monday so that means you finished school today… HOORRAY FOR YOU! And yes, please update soon!

**Sims are awsome**: O.O I am speechless… Gee, you don't have to hate me you know. It's not my fault I live here and school ends in May. You know what's not fair? You get to have a carnival and I don't! But you're right, I AM having fun! My dentist has to operate me, and I'm going to be in pain for a whole week. Do you call that fun! And I don't talk to myself you know! sob Anyway, thanks for showing me all the smiley faces you can do, now I can do them myself! And no, I haven't seen it, but you could have spoiled that part, I don't mind at all. Finally, are you my long lost sibling? We are pretty much alike, but I have never played the Sims.

Yami Kikkay: I don't think you are related in anyway.

Me: Okay, ahora tienes que decir que RK no me pertenece. Hazlo bien!

Yami Kikkay: I know! Well, she's telling me to do the disclaimer right. I always do it right, right? Here I go!

Disclaimer: I do not own RK. There's only one thing I own in this story besides our own characters. Now, I demand you to worship your food! Do it now!

Me: Ay Dios! Aqui esta el capi 6!

Yami Kikkay: He he… here's chappy 6!

_**Heart of a Demon**_

Chapter Six: Whisper

"_When the story of Destiny is told, it will be written in blood..."_

* * *

Without warning, Aoshi lunged forward with both Kodachis in hand. Kenshin steadied himself. '_This is it, I have to win and get him back to normal. For Kaoru's sake…'._

Aoshi: "Kaiten Kenbun Rokuden!"

Kenshin drew his own sword as Aoshi's Kodachis were about to hit him. The swords clashed in a fireworks show; the friction between the three could start a fire. The two warriors jumped away from the other. Kenshin sheathed his sword.

Aoshi: "Impressive. You managed to block my double Kodachi attack." (YK: Um, right. He has defeated you twice in the series; of course he would block it!)

Aoshi prepared for another attack. He ran towards Kenshin as fast as lightning. Kenshin tightened his grip on his sword, ready to draw it at any time. He was surprised though, when Aoshi stopped, dead on his tracks.

Aoshi: "You should train more. I can defeat you easily as you are now."

Kenshin: "What do you mean?"

Aoshi: "I hope you are stronger the next time we meet, so it will at least be a challenge."

Kenshin: "Hey, you're not running away are you? Stay and fight like a man!"  
Aoshi: "My presence is required by my master. I must go. Next time, the girl will be mine…"

Kenshin: "Wait, don't go!"

Aoshi just disappeared into thin air. Kenshin stared at the spot where he had been standing.

Yahiko: "Kenshin, Kaoru woke up!"

Kenshin walked over them. He kneeled besides Kaoru and took her in his arms. He scanned her for any wounds; she just had a really ugly bruise in her neck. She looked at him lazily. She placed her hand on her neck, touching gently her bruise.

Kaoru: "Ow. What happened? Where's my brother?"

Kenshin: "He disappeared."

He helped her stand, grabbing her hands and letting her use his shoulders as support. She buried her face on his chest and started sobbing.

Kenshin: "… Its okay, we'll save him. Don't worry."

Kaoru: "I can't believe sob he wanted to kill me… why sob was he acting like that?"

Kenshin: "I don't know, I'm sure he was being controlled. But I promise you we will help him."

Kaoru: "Would you sniff do that?"

Kenshin: "Yeah."

Kenshin gave her a small reassuring smile (YK: He honestly smiled for the first time in the story! drool). Kaoru blushed as she admired how his lips curved in that smile; even if it was a little one, it was still beautiful. She whispered a small thank you and rested her head on his chest. Yahiko smirked; '_This will come in handy as blackmail later.' (_YK: I luv this kid; so EVIL…)

* * *

Meanwhile, our favorite villain (YK: He he he…) walked through a familiar castle, followed by a mad Aoshi.

Lyhn: "Why couldn't you finish her sooner? Or why didn't you just bring her back! What a scolding we'll get from Hakkimaru! I wonder why he doesn't do it himself!"

Just then the walls shook violently.

Hakkimaru: "I HEARD THAT! NOW GET HERE, I'M TIRED OF WAITING!"

Lyhn: O.O "Let's go!"

* * *

Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko were sitting right where they had been the first time they got to that cave. It wasn't raining, but it was pretty dark by now. They decided to stay what was left of the night. Yahiko had taken one of the torches of the other room and they were sitting around it (YK: Is that possible?).

Yahiko: "You know, if we had left this place a little while ago, nothing of this would've happened."

Kenshin: "You're right Yahiko. But you were the first one to complain about your clothes being wet."

Yahiko: "Um, yeah but--"

Kenshin: "Kaoru, are you alright?"

Yahiko glared at Kenshin for interrupting him like that. He then looked at Kaoru himself. She had been quiet all that time.

Kaoru: "Huh? Yes, I'm fine. I think I'm going out for a little while. I need some fresh air."

Yahiko: "Should I go with you?" (YK: THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING! Yahiko is worried about Kaoru!)

Kaoru: "No, it's okay. I'll be fine."

Kaoru got up and went outside. Yahiko grinned; he thought this would be a great moment to avenge his earlier interruption. After all, he **WAS** going to say something smart that would have certainly shut Kenshin's mouth (YK: Yeah, right!).

Yahiko: "Kenshin, you've changed so much."

Kenshin: "How come?"

Yahiko: "You're a big softie now."

Kenshin: "What do you mean by that!"

Yahiko: "I'm just saying you're nicer now."

Kenshin: "That's nonsense Yahiko."

Yahiko: "I guess Kaoru has changed you a bit."

Kenshin: "Stop being such a vermin."

Yahiko: "So it is true!"

Kenshin: "Yahiko, I'm warning you…"

Yahiko: "Look, you're blushing!"

Kenshin: "Am not!"

Yahiko: "Are too!"

Kenshin: "Am not!"

Yahiko: "Are too!"

Kenshin: "Am not!"

Yahiko: "Are too!"

Kenshin stood and, after sending Yahiko a hideous glare, left for outside. Yahiko laughed. '_I wonder if he's going to see how she's doing?'. _Yahiko had the gift of eavesdropping without being caught; he decided to make use of it.

'_I always try to be who I really am inside me._

_Sometimes, I think I lose everything around me._

_But I still believe that I will reach the sky._

_I sometimes dream that I can fly.'_

Kaoru sat besides a tree, not to far away from the cave's entrance. Her voice echoed through the night; the stars shining brightly as if they enjoyed her words.

'_I can feel as I fall…_

_But you catch me as I fall…_

_You came into my life as I was about to part._

_You awoke a hidden feeling inside my heart.'_

She was to busy making up her words that she didn't notice someone was watching her, silently leaning against a tree near her own.

'_And even if I don't understand,_

_I'm just doing what I can._

_And even when I am crushed inside,_

_I still love your smiles.'_

The wind blew softly, moving a few strands of hair away from her face. She blushed as she remembered a really special smile…

_giggle I hardly ever see your smiles…_

_You should do it more often, you'd bright up a million miles._

_I've been in so many adventures far from my nest…_

_But to tell the truth, to be with you is the best.'_

The figure walked slowly and quietly towards her. It stopped just behind her, waiting for her to finish.

'_And I just want to know how to help you more than I do now. _

_Tell me just a little; I'm sure I can help you,_

_I just need to know how…'_

She smiled as she said those last words. _'I really want to help him, as much as he has helped me…'_

Young male voice: "Whoever you were talking to, I really envy him."

Kaoru was startled at hearing this voice. She slowly stood and turned around. She met a pair of bright crimson orbs and backed away.

Crimson eyed guy: "What's wrong? Say it again, it was beautiful…" (YK: blush Thank you!)

She wanted to run away, but his gaze would not let her. She was frozen in fear. This man was intimidating; his long raven hair waved in the air, his crimson orbs intensely looking at her. She wanted to run away, but she couldn't…

Crimson eyed guy: "Won't you say it again, for me?"

He reached and touched her cheek. He looked at her tenderly.

Crimson eyed guy: "Who were you secretly talking to Kaoru?"

Kaoru gasped. Her eyes widened and he grinned wickedly.

Crimson eyed guy: "Don't be scared."

Kaoru: "How do you know my name?"

Crimson eyed guy: "Oh, I know more than that. Your thoughts, your deepest secrets, your darkest desires…"

Kaoru: "Who are you!"

Crimson eyed guy: "My name is Kurenai."

Kurenai held her stronger, and closer. Kaoru's mind screamed as he leaned over her face. She struggled in his hold, but to no avail.

Kurenai: "Come with me Kaoru. You are so lonely… but I can help you. I'd be with you, and you'd never be alone again. I love you."

Kaoru: "What are you saying! Are you mad, we've never met before!"

Kurenai: "I know, but your elegance and beauty captured my heart. I wish those words were meant for me… maybe they were!"

Kaoru: "Listen, just let me go, I don't want to hurt you."

Kurenai: "No, I'll never let you go!"

Kaoru held in a scream as he buried her face into his chest. He held her so strong, she couldn't even breathe right. '_God, he's crazy! Someone help me!'. _

Kenshin: "Kaoru, what in hell are you doing?"

Kurenai let her go and slowly backed away. Kaoru shook her head; she felt dizzy.

Kenshin: "Yeah! You better get away from her!"

Kurenai: "Our moment has been interrupted, but we will see each other again. Farewell my love…"

Kurenai vanished into the night. Kenshin walked towards Kaoru and grabbed her shoulders. She looked away. He took her chin with his fingers and made her look at his angry amber eyes.

Kenshin: "Is there something going on between you two?"

Kaoru: "What? Of course not! No!"

Kenshin: "Well, it surely looked like that to me!"

Kaoru: "Well, you're wrong! Why do you care anyway!" (YK: Yeah, why!)

Kenshin: "Hey, I'm just worried about your safety. I don't want Aoshi decapitating me."

Kaoru: "Ha, didn't HE want to kill me earlier?"

Kenshin: "Kaoru, you know he wasn't himself. Someone must have brainwashed him or something."

Kaoru: "Well I think he wants me dead because I'm hanging around YOU, while I should have slain you since we met!"

Kenshin: "Why don't you slay me then? You'll be all alone in this world."

Kurenai's words repeated themselves in Kaoru's mind. '_Come with me Kaoru. I'd be with you, and you'd never be alone again.'_

Kaoru: "No, I'd have Kurenai. He said he'd be with me--"

Kenshin: "Just listen to yourself! He already messed with your head, snap out of it!"

Kaoru: "Why can't I think that by my own? You think I'm only a defenseless little girl that needs your protection! Your meddling got me into all this trouble!"  
Kenshin: "My meddling? Excuse me for saving you!"  
Kaoru: "You didn't save me…"

Those last words were merely a whisper. Kaoru realized she was talking non sense. She was a defenseless little girl; she needed his protection. He had meddled, but he had saved her.

Kaoru: "I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me."

Kenshin: "Forget it!"

Kaoru: "But--"

Kenshin: "Let's go!"

Kaoru: "Where are we going?"

Kenshin: "To Osumo. Yahiko! I know you're somewhere out there, let's go!"

Yahiko came out of some bushes sweatdropping. '_I can't believe he actually caught me!'_

* * *

Hakkimaru stood in the center of his grand room. All the 'Seven' were reunited there, along with Aoshi.

Hakkimaru: "I can't believe you actually failed me Aoshi."

Lyhn: "It was Himura!"

Hakkimaru: "I know. I just want to tell you that Shimi and I have been talking about the Gate of the Invocation's ritual. You won't be killing the girl yet. You will bring her here and I will decide what to do with her."

Haru: "What about Kenshin?"  
Hakkimaru: "We'll deal with him later. I'm sure he will want to join us after we gain more power."

Hamushi: "So, we just bring the girl?"

Hakkimaru: "Yes, and it's your turn Hamushi, bring her to me. They are heading to Osumo. Himura wants to learn about his past…"

Everyone in the room laughed, but Aoshi, who wasn't even paying attention. He was deep in thought.

Haru: "Master, do you think he'll come back to me-- I mean, to us when he remembers?"

Hakkimaru: "Why yes of course."

Ayumi: "Haru, I liked the way you said that!"

Haru: "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hakkimaru: "Stop your stupid argument and leave. I have better things to do."

The 'Seven' exited the room. Outside the door, Aoshi took Lyhn by her wrist. She looked at him surprised.

Aoshi: "I want to become stronger so I can defeat him."

Lyhn: "Um, sure, why not? Just don't kill him when you fight him."

Aoshi: "I need to become the strongest."

Lyhn: "Okay, I'll teach you some black magic. That will take him by surprise. Follow me."

* * *

Me: Si! Otro capitulo! Quién rayos es ese tipo loco que dice que ama a Kaoru? A caso ella siente algo por el? Qué aprenderá Kenshin sobre su pasado? Traducción por favor.

Yami Kikkay: She said 'Yay! Another chappy! Who the hell was that crazy guy that says he's in love with Kaoru? Could it be she feels something for him? What will Kenshin learn from his past?' There! I'm tired!

Me: Ahora el gran final! Por favor dejen reviews! Por fis, no criticas!

Yami Kikkay: 'Now the grand finale! Please review! Please, no flames!' Anything else?

Me: Si, hasta el próximo capítulo! Bye!

Yami Kikkay: mrrmmmm, 'Until the next chapter! Bye!' Argh! Are you THAT bored? You know you can speak English!

Me: Um… I can! I'm cured! Yay!

Yami Kikkay: Would it be alright if she went mute?


	7. Haunted

Me: Hey everyone! I'm glad that I actually got to do this chap before I go into pain for a whole week! Oh the horror of the dentist!

Yami Kikkay: Tell me about it!

Me: Um, you will never go through the pain I will! And I hope you never will!

**Sillymail: **Thanks for your review!

**Half-breed-demon-fox**: Sorry, but if I told you who he is, that would spoil all the fun, ne? I can only tell you that he will be a lot of trouble for Kenshin and Kaoru… and he's cute!

**Blaizin Wolf**: Nope, I can't tell you who he is. Yep, Yahiko is cute when he cares about her.

**Sims are awsome**: See! You're out of school too! You didn't have to hurt my feelings! Just kidding! I wasn't hurt at all… well, maybe just a little. LOL I never floss. I watched Batman because my friends didn't want to watch any other movie, but it rocked and I still wanna watch Madagascar! It's not fair! I'll rent the game one day, don't worry. I always wanted a twin; I'm an only child and I get really bored because my parents say I'm mad and they never pay attention to me… psyche, I'm just kidding, they pay a lot of attention to me. And I've never ever mentioned him before.

Me: You know, I really wasn't counting on making Kenshin jealous; it just came out that way. He was really upset because she was close to a complete stranger (to him) and his rage made him talk like that. After reading it, I found it quite cute because it turned out like that.

Yami Kikkay: Do you think they'd actually care about that?

Me: Mommy! My other self is being mean to me!

Mom: Get a life and stop talking to yourself!

Me: I-do-not-talk-to-my-SELF! left eye twitches faints

Yami Kikkay: Since she's out cold, I'll do the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: She only owns the plot, her characters and names. She does not own RK but does manipulate some of their cast.

_**Heart of a Demon**_

Chapter Seven: Haunted

"_When the story of Destiny is told, it will be written in blood..."_

* * *

(A/N: Just so you know, for effects of this chapter and the following, most of the clothes they wear are kinda' made of leather, but there are some people who stick to the tradition and wear kimonos. And also, when I say that the city is big, I don't mean it's a huge metropolis or something. Picture it as a village with lots of houses with 2 and 3 stories, and stores, and there are a lot of plants and trees. Just a little reminder so you don't go 'what the hell is this?')

'_Oh, I know more than that. Your thoughts, your deepest secrets, your darkest desires…'_

Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko were already on the road to Osumo. It was dawn and it was still a little dark.

'_Come with me Kaoru. You are so lonely… but I can help you. I'd be with you, and you'd never be alone again. I love you.'_

Kaoru couldn't stop thinking about Kurenai and what he had said. It seemed like he'd known her forever, but they have really never met before.

'_I love you…'_

A blush crept to her delicate rosy cheeks. No one had ever said those three words to her. Sure, she had some guys stalking her back at her home village, but it was never too serious. Aoshi had always scared them away. The thought of Aoshi made her remember their horrible encounter back at the cave.

'_I promise you we will help him.'_

Kaoru's eyes shone as sapphires as she remembered those words. And they triggered a cute image of an amazing smile. She blushed even more and giggled as a little girl with a crush (Me: maybe she is!). Yahiko eyed her as if she had gone mad; after all, laughing in the middle of nowhere with no reason at all was mad.

Yahiko: "Okay… have you lost it ugly?"

Kaoru: "Sorry. I just remembered something. UGLY?"

Kenshin: "I bet she remembered that asshole." (Me: That's a no-no Ken-Ken, no swearing in this fic )

Kaoru: "Huh?"

Kenshin: "Nothing. Walk faster."

They did as they were told, and by the time the first rays of sunlight shone through the sky, they reached the humongous city of Osumo.

Kaoru: "Wow, I had never seen a city this big!"

Yahiko: "Bet you had never been out of your house."

Kaoru: "Well, you're right. I only went out when I was kidnapped or when I went hunting demons with the gang, but that was only to forests and caves."

The three paced around the city. It was really crowded, but then again, it was big. There were a lot of stands that sold different things like antiques, medicinal herbs, clothing and food. Yahiko pleaded Kenshin for some food. He got a little black bag from his pocket and gave it to him.

Kenshin: "Go with Kaoru and buy yourselves a good meal. We don't know when it will be the next time we eat."

Yahiko: "Where are you going?"

Kenshin: "To search for that old man."

Yahiko: "So I'll be stuck with her for eternity! No way! Take her with you, I'm no babysitter!"

Kaoru: "I would be the sitter you brat!"  
Yahiko: "Yeah right, I bet you'd get lost!"

Kaoru: "Would not!"

Yahiko: 'Would too!"

Kenshin: "Quiet! I'm the babysitter! Kaoru let's go!"

Yahiko stuck his tongue at Kaoru and ran as fast as he could to the nearest food stand. Kaoru, on the other hand, walked calmly behind Kenshin. She gazed at his long auburn hair, which was tied with a blue rubber band (Me: I failed to mention that in ch 1 : ). Kenshin felt someone staring at his back and turned his head. Kaoru quickly looked away. She then found herself looking at some clothes. There were many cotton blouses, leather coats, leather skirts, leather tops, and kimonos. Kenshin noticed she was looking at them, and felt a little guilty. '_How long has it been since she bathed and changed clothes? I might be a little mad right now, but…'._

Kenshin: "Here, buy yourself some clothes."

Kaoru: "Huh? No, I couldn't."

Kenshin: "Just do it."

Kaoru: "Well…"

Kaoru grabbed the little bag he was holding and ran to the stand. After picking a new leather blouse and a skirt (Me: I guess she did buy some underwear, right?), she thought it wouldn't hurt to buy something for Kenshin, after all, it was HIS money. She chose a nice dark blue shirt and paid for it. She went over to him with a big smile.

Kaoru: "Look what I got for you!"

She showed him the shirt expecting a great smile. He arched an eyebrow and looked at her, then at the shirt.

Kenshin: "…Thanks. Now, let's get going."

Kaoru gasped. How could he be so emotionless? She made a mental note never to buy him something again and kept walking, this time, by his side.

Kaoru: "Um, how are we going to find that guy?"

Kenshin: "I already know where he should be."

Kaoru: "Oh."

They reached a two-story house that had a nice garden. There were lots of cats around it (Me: Me like cats!). Kenshin walked over the door and knocked. He kept knocking until someone who was passing by stopped and told them he was not home.

Kaoru: "What do we do now?"

Kenshin: "We wait and we find Yahiko before he eats all our food."

They went back to the place where they had separated. Seeing no signs of Yahiko anywhere, they sat on a bench and waited patiently. Kenshin was awfully quiet.

Kaoru: "Kenshin, is there something wrong?"

Kenshin: "No, not at all."

Kaoru: "Why are you so quiet then?"

Kenshin: "I've never been one to talk much have I?"

Kaoru: "Well, yeah, but you talk more than that you know."

Kenshin: "…"

Kaoru: "Are you mad at me?"  
Kenshin: "Why would I be mad at you?"

Kaoru felt incredibly stupid after that. _'Why would he be mad at me? It's not like he'd be jealous or something.' _But, she wanted him to be jealous…

Kenshin: "It's nothing. I'm just… scared."

Kaoru: "Scared?"

Kenshin: "Yeah."

Kaoru: "Why?"  
Kenshin: "Because I don't know who I really was in the past. What if I was evil?"

Kaoru: "I don't think so. Is there anything that makes you think that?"

Kenshin: "Don't play dumb Kaoru. I know Yahiko told you."

Kaoru laughed nervously. _'I think he's mad now.'_

Kaoru: "I'm sorry--"

Kenshin: "It's okay. I guess you had the right to know."

Kaoru: "I really wanted to know. I… want to help you find out who you really are. And I don't believe what anyone else says."

Kenshin: "Thank you."

Kaoru smiled warmly at him. Kenshin's gaze softened and his hand moved automatically to her cheek; an action that surprised both. After noticing what he had done, he removed his hand and looked away. Yahiko came running towards them carrying five bags.

Yahiko: "Look what I've got; food for at least two months!"

Kaoru: "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!"

Yahiko: "Oh, I already did."

Kaoru fell anime style. Kenshin sweatdropped. Yahiko just smiled broadly. After a few minutes, Kenshin and Kaoru practically devoured their part; after all, they hadn't eaten in a while. They started walking again and reached Tomoko's house. He wasn't home yet either.

Kaoru: "Geez, he's not home yet."

Yahiko: "What do we do now Kenshin?"

Kenshin: "We wait."

Yahiko: "WHAT? But I'll get bored!"

Kenshin: "It's not my fault that you're retarded."

Yahiko: "What do you mean by that?"

Old man's voice: "Oh ho ho! I see I've got visitors!"

The three of them turned and met with an old man, with white hair and tired pale blue eyes; so pale, they seemed white. He also had a long white beard. He smiled kindly and walked over to Kenshin.

Kenshin: "You must be Tomoko."

Tomoko: "Yes. I must say I'm amused. I've never had a demon visiting me before. I hope you don't want to kill me, he he…"  
Kenshin: "I have no interest in killing neither you nor anyone. I'm here so you can tell me about my past."

Tomoko: "Now I'm even more amused. You want to know about your past? Most people come so I can tell them about their future."

Kenshin: "I have my own reasons."

Tomoko: "Well then, come in! What are your names?"

After introducing themselves, Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko followed he fortuneteller inside his house. After walking through a nice living room, they reached a dark room. Tomoko clapped his hands and a few candles lit. There was a table in the center of the room. Tomoko took a seat behind the table and motioned them to seat at the other side.

Tomoko: "Now, this is not free."

Kenshin: "How much then? I'll pay anything."

Tomoko: "My, you are desperate. I was actually kidding. It's free for beginners. Now, I need your right hand."

Kenshin gave him his right hand and he gazed at it cautiously. After inspecting it a few minutes, the old man closed his eyes and sighed. Kaoru and Yahiko looked nervous. Kenshin frowned slightly.

Kenshin: "What's wrong?"

Tomoko: "My, I can't do this with an empty stomach."

Kenshin: "…"

Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko fell anime style. Tomoko retreated to his kitchen and ate a quick meal. Then, he came back to the room quite satisfied and sat on his previous chair.

Tomoko: "Well, give me your hand again."

Irritated, Kenshin growled, but did as he was told. Tomoko closed his eyes once again; the other three held their breaths as a thin white aura surrounded the old man's body. He opened his eyes; they were blank. Kaoru let out a shriek as she noticed this; she held onto Yahiko's arm.

Tomoko: "I see… a boy, a red haired boy along with a man which face I can not describe; it is surrounded by shadows."

Kenshin: "Is it me! Please, tell me!"

"I can see darkness spreading from that boy's soul as he grows into a young man." "That same young man is now standing proudly over some… corpses."

Kenshin's heart sunk. If it WAS him…

"I can hear… laughter." "Voices are calling the name… Battousai? Wait! I can see another man now!"

Kenshin: "ANSWER ME!"

"I see… that young man, fighting with another." "He just got a scar… on his, left cheek!"

Kenshin: "GOD DAMMIT ANSWER!"

"He is laying somewhere woody, unconscious, covered in blood from his own wounds…"

Tomoko's orbs returned to their normal pale blue and he looked solemnly at Kenshin, who was staring right back at him.

Kenshin: "So that was me, right? The little boy, the man with the corpses, the one fighting… they're me, aren't they?"

Tomoko: "…yes."

Kenshin stared at the ground. Kaoru placed her hand on his shoulder; he quickly shook it and stood.

Kenshin: "Kaoru, I can't let you touch me… you are pure and innocent and should never touch such a monster as me. You'll have to find someone else to help you save your brother, for I can not keep you or Yahiko with me."

Yahiko: "Kenshin don't be stupid! We don't care about your past, right Kaoru?"

Kaoru: "Of course not! Please let us stay with you!"  
Yahiko: "You don't even know what that means! What if you used to save people by killing the bad guys, just like you do now!"

Kenshin: "…I want to be alone."

Tomoko: "I'm sorry I didn't see what you wanted, I really am…"

* * *

It was darker by now and the air was chilly, especially outside. Kenshin stood out in the balcony, gazing at the still crowded city. A familiar scent made its way to his nostrils; Kaoru. 

Kaoru: "Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked at her; exhaustion, depression, frustration written in his sad features. It broke Kaoru's heart to see the easily angered demon like this. She took a few steps and stood before him. She held out a round mirror and raised it in front of his face.

Kenshin: "What are you doing?"

Kaoru took a deep breath and blushed before answering. Her father always used to do this whenever she felt sad or upset.

Kaoru: "I just want you to see yourself as I see you. What do you see?"

Kenshin: "I see… me."

Kaoru: "Exactly."

Kenshin: "Huh?"

Kaoru: "Don't you see? You're not a monster, you are you. And everyone should see you like that. Those that don't are blind."

Kenshin: "…"

Kaoru: "This is you on the inside. And I don't see a monster; in fact, I see a very gorgeous man, both inside and out."

Kenshin: "…Thank you Kaoru."

Kenshin chuckled as her blush intensified. She smiled in satisfaction and turned around, ready to go inside. An unsure hand stopped her by grabbing her wrist. Kenshin pulled her closer and leaned his head on her back.

Kenshin: "How come you always make me feel like this?"

Kaoru: "L-like what?"

Kenshin: "Like this; you… make me smile…"

Kaoru smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. They were not aware of the hundreds of shadows flying in circles above them, until one of them came down and landed swiftly in front of them. Both Kaoru and Kenshin were startled and looked at the gigantic dragon in front of them. Kenshin went in front of her protectively.

Kenshin: "Just stay back Kaoru!"

Yahiko came out the house and screamed as he encountered the dragon. The whole sky was full of them. The dragon leapt and stroke Kenshin with its tail, grabbing Kaoru by her shoulders in the progress. Kenshin grabbed her feet just in time, but his grip was loosening quickly. If he fell, he'd probably lose Kaoru, forever!

* * *

Me: Did any of you notice I'm using this ( ; ) thingy a lot? 

Yami Kikkay: Don't tell me, you're bored again?

Me: Of course not! Anyway, I think I'm going a little to fast with Kenshin and Kaoru, but just so you know, it's not my fault, those fluffy scenes just pop in my head and I write them. They still haven't started saying 'OMG, I think I love him/her!' But, I'm slowing this down a little with Kurenai! YAY! And no, it's not a love triangle.

Yami Kikkay: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: o.o Any reviews? No flames pls!


	8. A Broken Angel

Me: Hey everyone! Wow, I am so glad I can eat! YAY! grabs a cake and devours it

Yami Kikkay: If you don't stop, you'll get fat.

Me: GET LOST!

**Brittanie Love: **I'm glad you think it was great!

**Sillymail: **TA DA! Chapter 8!

**Half-breed-demon-fox: **YAY! I'm glad you always find myK/B moments cute! gives you a cookie ENJOY!

**Blaizin Wolf: **Hmmm… I wish I knew what guy you are talking about… but if it's Hamushi (dragon) or either Kurenai (crimson eyed guy), they are both in this chapter! gives you cookie will this make you remember all the names of my OCs?

**Sims are awesome: **I thought you were already out of school, my school starts in August so I barely have any vacations left :o You are right, he's great, I loved Spirited Away! And sorry for not making him that jealous, I thought I was going too fast. But he's a little more jealous in this chapter. steals money from you in order to buy herself a Sims game O.O Umm, hi?

**Faiga-Lani: **Okay, you reviewed ch 1, but I can't go back and answer you there (well, I can, but I don't want to ) YAY! I'm still commander of my army! And do you REALLY know who I am? I don't think so because you are stupid. He he… When are you going to update your story! Cloud must be there! Need… Cloud… soon…

Me: So, I can use my evil leprechaun army to do whatever I want to. So I'm planning to take over the world of anime so all the cute guys are always bare-chested. Who wants to join me?

Yami Kikkay: I do!

Me: Well, as your first order, do the disclaimer!

Yami Kikkay: crying Oh, thank you! I luv you!

Disclaimer: She doesn't own RK. She just owns the plot and her characters.

Me: O.O She's behaving… Here's chap 8!

_**Heart of a Demon**_

Chapter Eight: A Broken Angel

"_When the story of Destiny is told, it will be written in blood..."_

* * *

_Kenshin grabbed her feet just in time, but his grip was loosening quickly. If he fell, he'd probably lose Kaoru, forever!_

A silver dragon grabbed him and threw him to the ground. The dragon then transformed into a man; he had messy silver hair and grinning turquoise eyes. He looked playfully at Kenshin, who was getting up, and stood in front of him.

Kenshin: "Get out of my way! I have to save her!"

Dragon guy: "You should give her up and join us Kenshin."

Kenshin: "How do you know me?"  
Dragon guy: "We grew up together. I'm Hamushi, don't you remember me? Well, after what happened, I really don't expect you to. I'm surprised you're even alive."  
Kenshin: "What are you talking about?"

Hamushi: "Never mind that Kenshin, just come with me, Lord Hakkimaru wants you back."

Kenshin: "Hakkimaru?" (Me: Does anyone remember him?)

The dragon carrying Kaoru landed near them and threw Kaoru at Hamushi's feet. He grabbed her wrist and looked back at Kenshin.

Hamushi: "He just wants to apologize for what he did…" (Me: I'll give a prize to anyone who guesses what he really did! )

Kaoru: "Let me go you jerk!"

Kenshin: "Then what does SHE have to do with this?"  
Hamushi: "I just follow orders and he wants her. You do know she's the chosen one, right?"

Kaoru: "No please, don't tell him!"

Hamushi looked puzzled after seeing her reaction. _'Why doesn't she want him to know?'._

Kenshin: "Yes I do. And it's my duty to protect her."

Kaoru gasped as her eyes started to water. _'He knows… he knows… but how! I never told him! I never wanted him to know!'._

Hamushi: "You can't do that! She has to die so we can dominate the world!"

Kenshin: "You seem to know a lot about her. Tell me more."  
Hamushi: "That's all; I'm just repeating what Lord Hakkimaru said."

Kenshin: "Hakkimaru…"

Hamushi: "So, let's go. Haru can't wait to see you."

Kenshin: "Haru?"

Kaoru escaped from Hamushi's grip and stood. She glared at him and slapped him on the face.

Kaoru: "Listen, he's not going anywhere. He's staying right here, with me, so beat it!"  
Hamushi: "Ha, but you're coming too pretty!"

Hamushi grabbed Kaoru'swrist and threw her to the ground, where she hit her head and fell unconscious. Kenshin unsheathed his sword, his amber eyes shining in the dark. The only other light was the flames in the city.

Kenshin: "I'll fight you; if you win, you take me to your master."

Hamushi: "Sounds fair enough."

Kenshin: "And you leave Kaoru alone."

Hamushi: "Fine, fine. Anything else?"  
Kenshin: "Yes, tell your dragons to stop attacking the city."

Hamushi rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. All the dragons landed near him. He unsheathed his own blade and walked forward.

Hamushi: "There, shall we?"

Kenshin: "You know you're going to die."

* * *

Kurenai spotted his beloved Kaoru lying on the ground of Osumo, unconscious. He quickly made his way to her and kneeled down besides her. He smiled warmly at her sleeping form.

Kurenai: "My love, you are alright."

Kaoru stirred and lazily opened her eyes. A shriek escaped her lips as she recognized him as the mad man who loved her.

Kaoru: "W-what are you d-doing? Stay away!"

Kurenai: "No, no. Stay here my dear. I just want to make sure you're alright."

Kaoru: "Where's Kenshin?"  
Kurenai: "The devil with red hair? He's fighting the dragon."

Kaoru looked past him and spotted Kenshin and Hamushi in a fierce battle of swords. But Hamushi had the advantage; he could fly. Kaoru stood and started walking.

Kurenai: "Where are you going?"

Kaoru: "I have to help him!"

Kurenai: "But you'll get hurt my love!"

Kaoru: "No, I won't. Thank you for your concern, I owe you one."

Kaoru grabbed a fallen piece of wood and ran towards them, hoping she wouldn't have said that last line…

* * *

Kenshin tried another Battoujutsu, but Hamushi leaped into the air once again.

Hamushi: "Have you ever seen a Homuradama?" (Me: Hey, that's Shishio's! You copycat! )

Kenshin: "What are you talking about?"

Hamushi: "It's simple really. I just take my sword and kill you."

The symbol of sloth (**۷** ) shone on Hamushi's forehead; he gripped his sword tightly and charged for Kenshin. Their swords clashed and sparks started to fly. But Hamushi's sword went on flames and he burned Kenshin as he stroke his left arm.

Kenshin: "Argh! What is that?"

Hamushi: "A Homuradama."  
Kenshin: "How--"

Kenshin was interrupted as Hamushi ran towards him, sword clashing with the ground and slowly going on fire. Hamushi swiftly took Kenshin by his collar and pierced the flaming sword in his right shoulder. At that moment, Kaoru crept behind Hamushi and hit him on the head (with the stick) with all her strength. Hamushi grinned.

Kaoru: "Let him go!"

Hamushi: "Do you honestly think that would work?"

He threw Kenshin across the ground and slapped Kaoru on the face, sending her to her knees. Kenshin growled and stood, glaring at Hamushi. Kurenai's eyes widened.

Hamushi: "You are lucky I can't kill you girly."

Kurenai: "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!"

Hamushi turned and stared at Kurenai, wondering who the hell he was. Kenshin rolled his eyes, irritated, obviously knowing.

Hamushi: "I'm surprised I don't know you; I noticed you're a demon."

Kurenai: "No one touches her but ME, UNDERSTOOD! (Me: Anger management!)

Hamushi: "Tsk, please. I --"

Kenshin jumped and pierced Hamushi on the chest; blood oozing from the deep wound.

Kenshin: "That's his saying. Wanna' know mine?"

He twisted the blade still inside his flesh, making him scream even louder.

Kenshin: "Touch her, and DIE!" (Me: That's the REAL Battousai! YAY!)

He removed the sword and Hamushi fell to the ground. He sheathed his katana and ran a hand through his hair. He turned around as he heard Kurenai's pathetic attempts at waking Kaoru up. He felt his blood boiling up; he was touching her face.

Kenshin: "Hey, I'm losing my patience so get away from her, now." (Me: That's more like it! Go Kenshin!)

Kurenai took the now fully awake Kaoru in his arms and hugged her tightly. He shook his head and kissed her forehead. Kaoru tried desperately to free herself from his grip.

Kurenai: "No, I can't let her go; I'll never let her go! I followed her here and I found her! I'm not losing her again!"

Kenshin breathed slowly as he saw Kaoru's fearful expression. He tried to stay calm, but his instincts drove him away as he unsheathed his sword once again. But to his surprise, Kurenai had a sword of his own.

Kenshin: "You are making this easier, since you are a demon, I won't have any trouble killing you."

Kurenai: "I am Kurenai, and you will not take my dear Kaoru from me."

Kenshin: "You make me sick. What makes you think I won't slice your head in two? Didn't you see what happened to him?"

He turned to point at Hamushi's corpse, but it was not there. He panicked. Kurenai released Kaoru and raised his sword. Kaoru gazed at it as it started to glow.

In a flash, he buried the sword in the ground, and it started shaking.

Kaoru: "Kenshin, look out!"

The ground under him collapsed. Kenshin was falling into darkness…

* * *

Yahiko placed a handkerchief on Tomoko's wrinkled forehead, when he heard, and felt, what it seemed like an earthquake. _'I hope Kenshin and Kaoru are alright. The dragons did stop attacking the city, but they haven't come back yet. And that shaking right now…'_

Tomoko: "Yahiko, help me get up, I have some things that may come in handy for your journey."

Yahiko: "Are you sure you can get up?"  
Tomoko: "That's why I'm asking for your help."

* * *

Kaoru's azure ayes filled with tears as she saw Kenshin fall. She ran to where he had been standing a few seconds ago. _'I have to save him… I have to, but I don't know how…'._

Kaoru closed her eyes, a river of salty tears tracing lines on her cheeks. She was desperate. The mark on her back started glowing, and her lips parted as she went into some kind of a trance.

_"Urim o thummin. Argon arameos rovoan, yahve..." _(1)

Kurenai: "So you really are the chosen one… poor of you my love."

Kaoru jumped, silver feathers falling around her, as a pair of beautiful silver wings appeared in her back.

* * *

_'It can't end like this, I can't die like this!'. _Kenshin then saw something, or someone, coming down as fast as lightning, with hands reached out to grab him. He reached out his hands as well, and felt delicate fingers slipping through his own. He realized it was Kaoru, and she had wings. Her wings started flapping and they weren't falling anymore. Kaoru felt a sharp pain on her back and her wings disappeared, making them fall to the ground, which was not far. Kenshin landed on top of her, pinning her against a hard stone, making her yell in pain.

Kenshin: "Kaoru! KAORU!"

Kaoru: "I-I'm okay…"

Kenshin: "How… What…"

Kaoru placed a finger on his lips. She smiled faintly at him and closed her eyes. Kenshin got up from on top of her to let her rest better. The white moon made her pale face glow. His heart jumped a beat. She looked beautiful, even in her sleep.

Someone started screaming her name. Kenshin looked up and he recognized the figure as Kurenai. His stomach flipped, his breathing got faster, his heart beat quicker.

Kurenai noticed he was by her side. He jumped and gracefully landed on his feet (Me: -.- And Kaoru and Kenshin went through ALL of that, gee…). His crimson orbs glared at him; anger, fury, fear and concern all mixed.

Kurenai: "Devil, you will not be able to protect her. Let me save her. You keep doing what you were doing before meeting her."

Kenshin: "You asshole! Forget about her, I will never let you take her!"

Kurenai: "Whatever, she will be mine."

Kurenai took one last glance at Kaoru and blew her a kiss. Kenshin bit his lip in desperation. He clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white. He watched as Kurenai walked away.

Why was he so… afraid of him? Why did he get the feeling he was taking her from him? Why did he even care?

He heard Yahiko's high pitched voice echoing down where they were. It will be long until he got down there. He picked his sword, which had fallen a few feet away from where Kaoru rested, and sheathed it. He walked over to Kaoru and sat besides her, placing her head on his lap. He brushed a strand of her raven hair from her closed eyelids. A tender smile adorned her fine features. A smile that melted his heart. A smile that made him smile, but frown at the same time.

'_This is you on the inside. And I don't see a monster; in fact, I see a very gorgeous man, both inside and out.' _

A smile that made him wonder…

'**_Am I falling in love with this girl?'_**

* * *

Me: DUN DUN DUN! I loved writing this last part. More jealousy and more fluffiness coming up! YAY!

Yami Kikkay: What is my next assignment, commander?

Me: Join as many leprechauns as you can. World domination starts… now!

Yami Kikkay: Yes m'am!

Me: holds up box any reviews?

(1) That actually means something in Latin, I just can't remember what P

PS: I think I'm going to change my Pen name, I'm bored with it. So it will be either 'Midnight Angel' or 'Azure Lady' **IF** they are not taken already.


	9. Paper Crane

Me: Hello! Yeah, long update, sorry Drawkcab!

**Drawkcab**: O.O I can't be cooked! I'm not food! But if I had the chance to be one, I'd be a cookie! XD Cool song. Here's chapter 9, after some wait. Thanks for reviewing!

**Half-breed-demon-fox: **Yeah, well there will be more of those fights. Now here's chapter 9, and there's some fluffiness!

**Sims are awsome**: I didn't mean it that way! It's just that I want that game but I can't afford it, please forgive me! Oh and my birthday is on March XD You have a puppy! I have a kitty! Little brother running around… no thank you! I knew you wouldn't remember him; he's the really, and I mean REALLY bad guy. I wouldn't mind being Hamushi's adviser, but I wasn't talking about him, but about Hakkimaru. I'll give you a cookie for being so… creative. And yes, it does make me happy! You can say it all the times you want to

**Evil Excalibur**: You are hopeless. No, really, you are. I can't believe I have to see your face at school. Argh.

Yami Kikkay: Hey you kid! (Evil Excalibur)I am not a thing, but an alter ego; the much cooler, direct AND good looking (Me: I'm good looking? right…) of both of us.

Me: Yeah, well this chapter goes a little out of the plot, but is really important to it. It may be a little boring because there's no action in it, but bear with it please. I hope I don't disappoint you! Here's chapter 9!

_**Heart of a Demon**_

Chapter Nine: Paper Crane

"_When the story of Destiny is told, it will be written in blood..."_

* * *

Kenshin sighed as Yahiko inspected his burns. It had been a few hours since the dragons' incident and it was probably near midnight.

Yahiko: "Thank God that old man gave me these herbs."

Kenshin: "What else did he give you?"

Yahiko: "Some lotions, ointments, water bottles, some rags, bandages and the best food! Lots of food!" (Me: Yahiko has issues…)

Kaoru: "Hey guys! I found an exit!"

Kaoru had woken up in Kenshin's arms for her surprise. After hitting Yahiko for making fun of them, she had gone away looking for an exit. Apparently she had found one.

Yahiko: "How's your wound Kaoru?"

Kaoru: "Those herbs must be magical or something, it's completely healed!" (Me: I'm not that sure…)

Yahiko: "Cool! We'll wait for Kenshin's wounds to heal and then we can leave this place… wherever we are."

Kaoru: "We're underground. We just have to climb some rocks and we'll be in the outlines of the city."

The strangest thing was that Kaoru hadn't talked about what happened at all. _'I'll ask her when we get some time alone.'_

Kenshin: "We don't need to wait for my wounds to heal. Let's get out now."

Yahiko: "Are you sure?"  
Kenshin: "My wounds heal by themselves. Remember, I'm a demon."

Kaoru: "What about that scar on your cheek?"

Kenshin placed his hand on his left cheek, slowly tracing the cross-shaped scar with his fingers.

Kaoru: "Never mind. Let's go!"

But Kaoru had triggered a question on Kenshin's mind: how had he gotten that scar anyway? (Me: Nope, it wasn't Tomoe people.)

* * *

Lyhn watched as Hamushi limped through the room with a deep wound in his chest, blood dripping to the floor.

Lyhn: "Why have you returned Hamushi? Hakkimaru will probably kill you himself."

Hamushi: "I need to t-tell him about that other d-demon."

Lyhn: "What other demon?"  
Hakkimaru: "Yes, what other demon?"

Hamushi bowed as low as he could, but he just collapsed in the floor. Haru ran over him and helped him.

Hamushi: "He had black hair… and red eyes m-master."

Haru: "Black hair and red eyes? Just like the guy in that picture Hamushi?"

Hamushi: "Now that you mention it, he d-does look like him…"

Hakkimaru kept silent, Lyhn eyeing him suspiciously. Her master rarely talked about that man, and he never told why he kept a picture of him.

Hakkimaru: "What happened to you Hamushi? Couldn't handle Himura?"

Haru: "You fought against Kenshin!"

Hamushi: "I failed m-master. Give me another ch-chance!"

Hakkimaru: "You are useless in the conditions you are now. Lyhn, Haru, please exit the room."

Lyhn and Haru left the room as they were told. Screams and cries for help echoed through the entire place (Me: Poor Hamushi! I really liked him!). Haru's eyes watered. Shimi was passing by and stopped.

Shimi: "Who's in there ladies?"

Lyhn: "Hamushi."

Haru: "What is he doing to him?"

Shimi: "Dear, we are human sins, in the form of demons. When we are useless, the lord simply turns us into what we really are; souls of the dead; and sends us to where we really belong…hell."

* * *

After hours of climbing and finding the right path, our heroes found the exit, and are now resting in a grass field, near what was left of the city. Yahiko secured all their new belongings to a tree, leaned against it and closed his eyes. Kenshin sat across him, he was too leaning against a tree, and Kaoru simply rested on the grass, looking at the full moon.

Kenshin: "Say Kaoru, thanks for saving me."

Kaoru: "Saving you?"

Kenshin: "You don't remember what happened?"

Kaoru: "I just remember falling. Everything is a blur after that, until I woke up… What happened?"

Kenshin: "…"

Kaoru: "Kenshin how did I save you?"

Kenshin: "… you grabbed my hand and then we both fell, that's all."

Kaoru: "Oh, well then I didn't actually save you. We saved ourselves!"

Kenshin: "Yeah…"

Kaoru got up with a blush spread across her cheeks and sat besides him. She slowly leaned her head until it was resting on his shoulder. Sensing no rejection from him, she relaxed and closed her eyes. Oblivious to her, he was as nervous as she was. _'God, why do you do this to me? I can't keep falling for her, it's too dangerous. But…' _Kenshin's eyelids slowly started to close, as he breathed in her intoxicating scent. '_I think I can't do anything about it now.'_

* * *

Yahiko's loud yawn made Kenshin open his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, adjusting his sight to the surroundings. Kaoru was still asleep, her head resting on his shoulder as it had being the night before. All of the sudden, Yahiko screamed, and his left eye started twitching. Kaoru woke up, irritated.

Kenshin: "Yahiko, why are you screaming?"

Yahiko: "Everythingisgonekenshinicantbelieveit!"

Kaoru: "Yahiko! You better start talking seriously! You woke me up!"

Yahiko: "Everythingsgone!"

Kaoru: "I'm warning you…"  
Yahiko: "Everything-is-gone!"

Kenshin: "What do you mean with everything?"

Yahiko: "Everything! The water, the clothes, the herbs, the food are all gone!"

Kaoru: "The food?"

Yahiko: "THE FOOD!"

Kenshin: "Calm down, it's not a big deal."

Kaoru & Yahiko: "THE FOOD!"

Kaoru: "We're doomed. The food is gone…"

Yahiko: "We have to find it!"

Kaoru: "Someone must have stolen it. Where's my sword!"  
Yahiko: "In one of the bags…"

Kaoru: "WHAT?"

* * *

A skinny girl sat in the grass, laughing really hard. She had bright green eyes and messy black hair just over her shoulders that came out of a long braid. She wore ninja clothing (Me: Guess who!). She was staring at some bags in front of her, eyes shining as if they held gold.

Girl: "He he he, that was the easiest theft in the whole century! I can't believe they were actually sleeping, and not keeping an eye on their things! BWAHAHAHAHA! Now, let's see what they have here…"

After opening all the bags, she started separating them. All the food she had found would go into a bag she would keep for herself. All the other stuff would go on a bag that she would sell later. And lastly she found a pretty sword.

Girl: "A sword? I might sell it for a high price. But I could also keep it. Hmmm…"

* * *

Kaoru: "When I get my hands on that thief…"

Kenshin: "What if no one stole it?"

Yahiko: "They couldn't have just walked away on their own."

Kenshin: "Yeah, but they could have rolled all the way down that cliff."

Yahiko: "Oh, all the beautiful food!"

Kaoru: "Hey, let's ask that kid over there!"

* * *

Girl: "I'm keeping it! After all, I'll need all the weapons I can find. I'm in a very dangerous journey to find the love of my life! I wonder where he is now…"

The girl reached for a navy blue bag and opened it. She carefully got something made out of paper from the inside. She stared at it and sighed. It was a little paper crane. She smiled widely and stood abruptly.

Girl: "I'll find you! I've slain lots of demons and I've protected my little village, just like you told me to! I'm not a wimp anymore! Now I'm ready to travel with you, just like you promised me!" (Me: O.O I bet you know who she is by now…)

Kaoru, Kenshin and Yahiko stared at the girl talking, or screaming, to herself. They all wondered if she had gone mad.

Kaoru: "Excuse me miss, can you help us?"

The girl turned and stared back at Kaoru. Her eyes sparkled and her smile got even wider (if that's possible).

Girl: "Oh, people! I like people!" (Me: O.O)

Yahiko sweatdropped and looked past (sp?)the weird girl. He spotted their bags and started jumping up and down.

Yahiko: "Our bags! She's the thief!"

Kaoru almost choked when she saw her sword lying on the grass. She bent down and took it, holding it protectively. The girl blinked and shrugged.

Yahiko: "Hey you little weasel, that's ours!"  
Girl: "You brat! I'm not a weasel! I'm Misao Makimachi, and I'm the greatest thief ever!" (Me: surprise, surprise!)

Kenshin: "So great you stayed a few feet from where we were?"

Misao: "Hey, I was tired! And you are a demon! I must slay you!"

Yahiko: "Here we go again. Do you know her Kaoru?"

Kaoru: "No and I'm glad."

Kaoru walked towards Misao, who was running and jumping in an effort to hit Kenshin. She placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

Kaoru: "Listen, we don't want any trouble. Just give us our things back."  
Misao: "Whatever. Take them!"

Kaoru: O.O "What?"

Misao: "I just need to kill him!"

Kaoru: "Are you a demon hunter like me?"

Misao: "Why yes. And if you are a hunter, why in hell isn't he dead!"

Yahiko: "Hey, look how pretty it is. Did you make it weasel?"

Misao ran and snatched the paper crane from Yahiko's hands. She glared at him.

Misao: "NEVER EVER touch this again! It's my treasure!"

Kenshin: "Why is that so important?"

Misao: "Because HE gave it to me, oh how I miss him!"

* * *

Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko and Misao were sitting around some wood, waiting for nightfall. They had enjoyed a well deserved meal, and Misao had decided to give their things back. She had also stopped trying to hit/kill Kenshin.

Kaoru: "So Misao, are you a hunter since very little?"

Misao: "Let's see. If I'm 16, and I was 9 when I met him… I've been a hunter for 6 years!"

Yahiko: "It's 7 you weasel."

Misao: "Oh shut up!"

Kaoru: "So meeting that 'him' made you become a hunter?"

Misao: "Yup."

Kenshin: "Why exactly are you traveling?"

Misao's eyes shone and she stood. Taking a few steps, she took her crane and held it tightly.

Misao: "It was 6, I mean, 7 years ago...

Flashback (Me: My first flashback!)

_ A tiny Misao ran crying desperately through a dark forest. Demons were preying her. It was hard for her to keep up running because her right leg was injured, and she had some pretty bad bruises and scratches all over her body. She was weakening, and she was slowing down. With a swift movement, she slipped around a corner and hid besides some trees. She could feel the demons sniffing her scent. Closing her eyes, she prayed to any god up there for Okina to show up and save her. It was when she saw a light. And the demons were scattered in the ground. She shut her eyes even tighter; perhaps an even bigger demon had eaten them, and it was ready to eat her as well. A human hand reached her shoulder and shook her. A calm, strong voice told her not to be afraid. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a young man staring down at her. He took her and started carrying her on his back. Misao started to cry. She was lost._

_: "Don't worry, you're safe now. I'll carry you back to your parents."_

_Misao: "I don't' have any"_

_: "Oh I see. Just like me and my little sister."_

_Misao: "You have a sister?"_

_: "Yes."_

_Misao: "I'm Misao! Who are you?"_

_: "I'm a demon slayer." _

_Misao: "Wow, can I be one of those too?"_

_: "Of course. My sister is not much older than you, and she is one. You just have to promise that you won't get killed." _

_Misao: "I won't!"_

_: "And you have to promise to kill every one of them."_

_Misao: "Yes I will!"_

_ They arrived at a village and old man came running over them. Thanking the young man, he hugged Misao tightly and told her to get inside, so she would get her wounds treated. Before leaving, Misao stared at the young man who had saved her short life._

_Misao: "Will I ever see you again?"_

_: "If you become a hunter, you probably will."_

_Misao: "Then I'll become one!"_

_: "When you do, look for me. We'll hunt demons together."_

_Misao: "Really?"_

_: "Really."_

_ The hunter took something out of his pocket and gave it to her. It was a little paper crane._

_Misao: "Wow, it's beautiful! Thank you!"_

_ Misao stared sadly at the spot where he had been standing. He had left and she never asked for his name. _

End of flashback

Misao: "And that's about it! I've been looking for him ever since."

Yahiko: "You don't even know his name?"

Misao: "Yes I do! I asked my caretaker Okina and he knew about him. He's a well known hunter you know."

Kaoru: "Then who is he? Maybe I know him."

Misao: "Well, he has the most beautiful raven hair in the world. I don't know now, but he kept it in a ponytail, similar to your friend the demon. And he had a pair of icy blue eyes, and they were the most gorgeous eyes I've seen! (Me: I totally agree with you, but Kenshin's are prettier!). His voice was calm and cold and he never smiled, but I know there is a smile somewhere inside him. His name is Aoshi."

Kaoru: "You're kidding, right? My brother's name is Aoshi! And he fits to that description!"

Misao: "Really! WOW! You're my future sister-in-law! How is he? I must see him right away and tell him everything I've done in these past years!"

Kaoru's face fell. She couldn't just tell her the truth, she would be really disappointed.

Kenshin: "We're looking for him."

Misao: "Really? Where is he? Is he on a demon hunt!"  
Kaoru: "Y-yes. He's been gone for a while and I'm a bit worried about him."

Misao: "OH! CAN I COME!"

Yahiko: "NO WAY!"

Kaoru: "S-sure you can. But it will be dangerous."

Misao: "I don't care! I've being though a lot just for him, and I'm not giving up!"

Kenshin sighed. _'And that's how Kenshin the babysitter ended with yet another baby to take care of… bummer.' _But still, Kaoru wasn't really a baby, and he had realized that a long time ago. And she could take care of herself, unlike Yahiko, and this new addition to their party. _'Well, what more can I ask for? A dog?'. _

* * *

Me: Well, that's that. Now Misao is going to travel with them. Now the plot will thicken a little. But where exactly are they going? Find out in the next chapter, titled 'Covenant'.

Yami Kikkay: Ooh, I like the next chapter. There's a peeping Tom…

Me: Hush hush! Well, any reviews? Pretty please! And no flames please!


End file.
